Ascending into darkness
by Theresa471
Summary: A young actor visiting a grocery store tries to stop a shooting from happening. When he's hit in the shoulder to run away down to the harbor leaving a trail of blood for the detectives and Richard Castle to follow...
1. Chapter 1

Ascending into darkness

Chapter One

An aspiring actor Jordan Thompson looked up into the sky with the quarter moon slowly moving out from the clouds. He didn't have a clue as to what has happened to him. There were blood stains on his white turtleneck shirt. He was feeling cold with the chills of the evening crisp air of the harbor.

All he knew was the fact he needed to hide somewhere. He had a feeling that he might of caused some type of a crime and those involved just might be after him. His right shoulder hurt like hell with his fingers pressed against it to stem the flow of crimson seeping through his fingers.

There was no one around the harbor, and decided to find a place to hide inside before he freezes to death or from the lost of blood. There was a small storage building that was really old as he pushed on the door as it opened. There was only one window, while he found a spot to sit down on a broken down chair after closing the front door.

He settled down onto the brown chair to instantly fall asleep from exhaustion...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile two older men in their late forties began to run from the alley of a small grocery store after they had fought Jordan Thompson. He tried to stop them from shooting the owner of the grocery store, however it wasn't to be when two shots were fired to kill the owner and than another hitting Jordan in the shoulder to run from them.

"Frank, we need to get out of here quick before the police arrive. We will need to look for that witness after we hit him in the shoulder. It shouldn't be hard to find him leaving a trail of blood along the way."

Ron Darcy both hitmen for the syndicate were collecting monies from clients and the grocery owner was one of them on this particular block. "Let's get out of here now and call the boss to let him know the latest, he's not going to be all too pleased with the owner being dead with a witness having gotten away."

"I agree with your assumption Frank. I hear sirens, let's go out the back entrance and the alleyway leading down to the harbor." The both of them run towards the back entrance leaving the body of a sixty year old grocery owner Carmine Lombardo on the floor with two shots to his chest and head.

Meanwhile four blocks away Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan with Castle sitting in the back as an observer today with permission from his wife/Captain Beckett. "What's up Sergeant?" Castle hears the scanner call with Ryan picking up the mike to confirm that they were on the way over to the Oasis grocery store.

"Some type of shooting with a possible witness running away from the scene. Castle it's your chance to work on a case that just might be up your alley." Esposito replied to bring on a smirk on his face and Castle.

"Thanks." Castle said with the SUV vehicle stopping at a corner in order to walk on over to the crime scene partially arriving and including the Coroner Doctor Syndey Perlmutter in the area with the van. He had started his work on checking the body with the gunshot wounds.

Captain Nuyan a patrol officer five years in the department and four others were keeping the onlookers away from the crime scene. Meanwhile two tv reporters listening to their scanner reports heard about the shooting thinking that they might have a story to report. Captain Nuyan seeing the detectives and the mystery writer Richard Castle arriving at the scene. Captain Nuyan lifted up the yellow banner to let the three underneath to begin investigating the area.

Richard Castle wearing his grey jacket and purple gloves that he keeps on him for occasions like this. He began to search the area for any type of clues leading to the shooting. He was able to find the droplets of crimson on the ground with a trail. He needed to say something to Sergeant Esposito talking to Doctor Perlmutter with his usual banter with his personality.

"Doctor can you at least tell us how he might of died?" Esposito asked with annoyance in his tone of voice and demeanor on the verge of exploding after working a already long day so far.

"One forty five bullet pierced the heart and the other hit the right temple killing him instantly. I will have a full report once I finish with the autopsy back at the medical bay." He stated with a frown with his expression.

"Fine!" Esposito saw Castle walk over to him to say something into his ear. "What's going on Castle?" He was serious since his mood was really foul having to deal with the coroner.

"A trail of blood leading into the alleyway and a probable chance leading to the harbor." Castle says with Ryan coming over to say the same.

"Well in that case you two will go follow it and report back later at the station to the captain. I will stay here to follow other leads and talk with those having seen the one person running away from the scene." He responded with Castle 's eyes popping with a chance to work on a case in awhile. While Ryan was ready for the chore along with the walking exercise of looking for a witness that might be shot as well with the blood trail...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was getting late and Jordan was still asleep when all of a sudden he heard a noise inside thinking that someone might of be breaking inside. When he woke quickly with his shoulder cranking with a great deal of pain, even though no new blood seepage. Looking into the corner of the room he found that the noise was coming from two large rats fighting over crumbs of food that was left a long time ago.

He needed to move away from them to find a better spot with pulling the chair along with him. The noise of the chair moving along the cement floor scared the two black rats away into an hiding spot through the walls...


	2. Chapter 2

Ascending to darkness

Chapter Two

Ryan and Castle were getting tired of walking trailing the droplets of blood. Resting a few moments sitting on the black benches leading towards the harbor for another mile or so. "We need to take the vehicle to see where it leads. I have a feeling who ever had witnessed the shooting was able to run away." Castle noted with seeing more of the crimson near one of the benches.

"Wait here Castle while I go get the car and explain to Esposito what exactly is going on. It's just too bad he has to deal Perlmutter with his goddamn altitude everytime he works a crime scene and autopsy." Ryan choked on the words needing something in his mouth having gone dry all of a sudden.

"Fine, I will call Beckett and let her know we are following a trail of blood." Castle says with seeing it beginning to get dark. He will need to have the flashlight brought to him in order to continue on with the case.

"Ok, but in the meantime, I have read your mind about getting dark and needing flashlights. We have a couple of them in the back trunk. I won't be long Castle." Ryan began moving quickly to head back to the crime scene no doubt be covered by the reporters for a story.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Kate Beckett having spoken with Captain Jose Anderson for the night watch was getting ready to leave for the day and spend the rest of the time with her family at the loft. She had just placed on her grey wooly coat that Richard Castle had brought her four months earlier. The office phone began to ring as she was annoyed needing to answer it with having to be her husband on the line.

"Captain Beckett, How can I help you, Castle? What's going on to have you calling on this phone?" She says looking at the time on the wall behind her.

"Ryan and I are following a trail of crimson from a shooting at the grocery store. We believe that it was probably a witness Kate running away from the scene. I am currently waiting for Ryan with the flash lights to continue on with the search heading on down to the harbor."

"Damn Castle this is serious having a witness that might of been shot and a witness to a possible murder?" She stated with a lump in her throat. "I will be sure to give you the extra help to look for the witness. Make sure Sergeant Esposito understands as to why the extra man power. He's been crying of late for some overtime in order to buy his wife Sung Lee a wedding anniversary gift." Beckett replied over the phone. "Rick, please keep me updated on the search. Just don't try to over do it and let the others help out. But in the meantime I need to find out from Perlmutter on when he plans on doing the autopsy."

"From what I understand he's not left the scene as yet once Ryan and myself beginning trailing the droplets Kate. Maybe the crime scene unit will be able to come up with any type of prints as to who actually shot the grocery store owner." He noticed Ryan driving up in the SUV with Esposito with him in the front seat. "Listen Kate, Ryan and Espo have just pulled up, we will need to get moving before it's completely dark." Castle responded with hanging up his cell phone to get into the back seat of the SUV and begin moving towards the harbor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jordan was having a hard time trying to sleep with the huge black rats still rustling around the room. His shoulder was beginning to throb even further from the gunshot wound. He tried to stand up with using his other arm to balance himself. He needed to get out of here to find another place to stay in accept for the rats.

Moaning slightly from the pain, he opened up the front door looking out to see if anyone was walking around. He moved as fast as he could into the dark approaching fast. He was thirsty in need of something to drink along with anything he can find to put into his stomach. Noticing a vending machine down the pathway. Since he had no coins or folding money on him. He would need to resort to finding some type of metal rod to break the glass to have the bottles of water falling out.

Taking it slow with bending down to pick up the bottles and placing them in his black pants pocket making it heavy. Now he needed to find essentials of food like candy bars to keep his energy levels going until he's able to get away from those shooting the owner of the grocery store.

Continuing with looking for the vending machines. He found one that was basically almost falling apartment. Though he saw a few chocolate bars still inside the glass. Once again using the metal rod breaking the glass with three Musketeer bars falling onto the broadwalk.

Grabbing them with holding onto the vending machine from the dizziness he was feeling needing sugar and the lost of blood. Ripping the packaging around the Three Musketeer creamy chocolate into his mouth. Taking his time getting it past his teeth and throat along with the cold water making it easier on him.

Taking a few moments, he was beginning to feel slightly better. Taking some time with getting his bearings, he had the general idea on where he needed to go with hiding once more. Moving past a few more of the old buildings, he found the perfect spot with a small storage unit with the door slightly ajar. He used his good shoulder to push it open with the light fixture not working. It was really dark inside and he had to inch himself inside without knocking anything over. Making sure that he was able to close the door once more being secured. He settled himself finding a table and small lounge chair in a corner that he placed himself on with falling asleep instantly...


	3. Chapter 3

Ascending into darkness

Chapter Three

The two men Darcy and Frank Winters having left the grocery store headed back to the gambling casino. A small illegal casino converted from a laundry business on the fourth floor in Manhattan under the noses of the police five blocks away. Doctor Hewitt Rojas age 43 was waiting in his office of the casino for his two associates to arrive back with a report, along with the payment.

Turning on the local news in his office. It was turned up in order for him to hear the reporters speaking. When he turned to watch the screen in regard to a shooting downtown of a local grocery store.

Turning up the volume further..."This reporter, I must admit I have never seen anything like it. A witness having been reported from witnesses state that he had run from the scene having been shot himself. The police investigation will be continuing since the owner of the store was shot twice killing him. Anyone having any further information to please call the Action reporter telephone number of 1-888-666-4567."

This is when Doctor Hewitt Rojas slammed his fist onto the small table next to him with the pain shooting up into his elbow and shoulder. Moving back to his desk and phone, he picked it up to contact his boss. Dialing the number quickly while waiting for a connection to happen. "It's Rojas, did you see the news report about the grocery store?"

Listening to the voice on the other end of the connection. "I saw it Rojas. Those two of your goons need to be dealt with after screwing up the ideal location. Killing the owner wasn't an option, even though he might of not was going to pay his portion with entering into the deal." The voice replied sounding somewhat annoyed...

"I will see to it. I will call you again tomorrow with an update and a possible replacement boss. I have the latest information on the next shipment of weapons and drugs being brought into the tri-state region." Hewitt says with hearing a knock on the door. "Listen someone is knocking, I will hang up now and let you know tomorrow."

"Fine." The connection to the call ends and Doctor Hewitt goes to open the door to be the two almost screwing up the entire operation. "What the hell is wrong with you, two? I heard on the news about the witness running away from the scene." He was livid with his anger building further.

"We tried following the trail of blood. However there was just too many police in the area, sir. We will need to wait until they leave." Darcy announced with watching his boss reaction.

"I am sorry to say that the both of you have screwed up for the final time. You're to go out and look for the witness or it will be your heads. Do I make myself damn clear with the order?"

Frank didn't like the idea of being threatened, however he had a job that needs to be done since they were getting paid a great deal of money. He motion to Darcy to leave the office to head downstairs for a quick drink to refresh themselves before beginning the search.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Castle, Esposito and Ryan were down the harbor in the dark with the crispness of the evening. The quarter moon had disappeared fully behind the clouds. Using their flashlights, they had stopped for a moment to catch their breaths sitting down on a black bench. There was no one around accept the smell of fish and pigeons flying around in the dark looking for food.

"We can't stay out here all night. We need to call in the replacements to take over the search Castle." Sergeant Esposito says feeling the pressure of his exhaustion of the long day and evening.

"I can Espo. Go home and rest, I will be sure to call you if I find anything at all. Ryan are you interested in joining the search with me?" Castle asked...

"I can't Castle, it's part of the job rules with detectives allowed to work only certain amount of hours with the city budget. Unless Captain Beckett is able to discuss it further with the police commissioner and mayor." Ryan responded with giving the truth of the matter.

"Very well, I will continue myself for now." He pulls out his small revolver from his coat pocket making sure the weapon is set with the bullets in the barrel.

"Be careful with that weapon of yours. We already have one witness somewhere already been shot and we need to find him quickly." Sergeant Esposito says with beginning to head back to their vehicle having been left at the entrance of the harbor boardwalk.

"I will be careful gentlemen. Go already, I will call soon with an update." He said with holding onto his flashlight and revolver in the other hand. Watching them leave quickly for the vehicle, he started to check for the droplets of crimson using the flashlight bending down with the next three broken down buildings until finally he found the trail leading into the storage building.

He noticed the blood on a chair in the corner. However the witness wasn't no longer around. It was at this particular time he heard the rustling noise in another corner. He pointed the flashlight down to see the two black rats big as horses fighting over crumbs they had found.

Castle pulled out his cell phone to call Esposito.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Esposito changing into his sleeping clothes, while he waited for his wife Sung Lee to bring over the tray of food and drinks into the living area. He wasn't able to sleep while waiting for a phone call from the mystery writer.

His wife wearing a long blue robe covering her short light blue cotton nightgown. "Here we go Espo, just the way you like your Chicken salad sandwich and tea." She stated with a slight smile, though she was extremely worried about her husband and whatever that has been on his mind lately.

She had tried a number of times to get it out of him. As he always clams up with telling her different things instead of what exactly is going on.

"Thank you, my dear wife. I really do appreciate it with you going out of your way at this late hour." He says with taking a bit of the sandwich from the silver tray.

It was a moment later when his cell phone began to twirp making him jump slightly from his seat. Placing the sandwich down onto the tray, he goes to pick up his cell phone sitting on the marble coffee table.

"Sergeant Esposito, Castle I do hope you will have something to report?" Sounding a bit annoyed with his exhaustion setting in with his mind and body...

"I do Javi...Castle says over the cell phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Ascending into darkness

Chapter four

"Listen Javi, are you able to help me? I know it's a great deal to asked at this late hour. I found blood stains in one of the run down buildings. It would seem bro that he might of stayed away to rest with the lost of the blood and the weather elements." Castle exclaimed with looking around further for any possible clues.

Esposito turned to face his wife not saying a word in regard to what was being said. She had gotten up to head for the bedroom to retrieve his clothes to get out and help. "Castle were there any signs of those that might be after him from the grocery store?"

"Nothing Esposito, even though they might of been scared to look with all of the police activity. It's possible this is what might of saved the witness for now. However we will need to find him before he loses too much blood and passes out." Castle says from his past experiences as a mystery writer.

Sung Lee came back into the living room with his clothes, shoes, socks and his revolver. "Very well Castle, I will meet you down by the harbor with coffee and donuts to keep us going for the rest of the night. Give me an hour and I will meet you at the entrance of the harbor boardwalk."

"Fair enough bro, see you soon." He places his cell phone back into his coat pocket to continue investigating.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Coroner's medical bay

Doctor Sydney Perlmutter was halfway done with his autopsy on the body of Carmine Lombardo. So far with the partial results he had died quickly with the first shot to his heart destroying the right side of the value exploding. Otherwise the second shot hit the front part of his face with the technical terms to be listed in the full report to his supervisor and Captain Kate Beckett.

Another thing that Perlmutter had found was the fact that the grocery store owner was dying of pancreatic cancer having to be in the late stages to be strange. His lab technician Jerome having checked his belongings had found two telephone numbers along with an IOU for $10,000 that was supposed to be paid on the day of the shooting.

Doctor Perlmutter had asked Jerome to send an email to the 12th precinct letting them know about the IOU and other details. Captain Jose Anderson working the night shift had received it in his office alcove reading the partial report was shaking his head that the case was beginning to become interesting even further.

When he leaves in the morning, he will need to inform Beckett of this information about the IOU no doubt the mob was after him to have it paid. It was no wonder he was shot and killed by whom ever that had done the deed. He was in need of a coffee with five hours left with his shift.

As for Doctor Perlmutter, Jerome came back in to see how the doctor was doing. "Are you alright Doc?" Jerome a young medical technician in his early twenties.

"Just fine. I could use a spot of black coffee to keep me awake at this godly hour. I should be done within the next 15 minutes before placing this stiff into the cooler."

"Did you find anything else Doctor Perlmutter besides what you told me earlier?" He waited to hear his comments even though he knew that he wasn't in the best of moods. He's been working way too many hours at the hospital, even though his wife has been getting on his case about it.

"Nothing more other than the fact he was dying from pancreatic cancer. It was a no wonder he took the chance with having that IOU in his coat pocket and the two telephone numbers. Maybe it will be a clue for the police to continue on with the investigation." Perlmutter state with a slight yawn. "Will you bring me a cup of black coffee before I fall flat on my face from sheer exhaustion?"

"Of course Doc! I will be right back." He leaves the medical bay to bring him a cup of hot coffee and maybe anything else that is fresh and not molding.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was an hour later Sergeant Javi Esposito having stopped at the corner all night deli near him was able to pick up a container of coffee along with two sandwiches and a box of donuts to keep them going for awhile. He parked his car with noticing Castle coming over to greet him.

"You made good time bro. I haven't been able to find anything else inside the small building, even though I didn't bother to check the other buildings for further droplets of crimson." Castle grabbed one of the bags that had the two sandwiches, while Esposito moved over to the black bench to sit with pouring the coffee into two cups leaving the box of donuts on the bench for them to take while drinking the coffee. "By the way how is Sung Lee taking all this Esposito?" He asked with sipping his hot coffee.

"She's been very supported Castle, she knew that the investigation is very important to me. Plus the fact she knows that I need money to buy her a wedding anniversary gift behind my back." He sneered with taking a bite of his frosted white donut into his mouth.

As for Castle, he chuckled slightly with drinking more of his hot coffee to warm him up. While looked up into the darkened sky with the moon creeping out from behind the clouds.

After twenty minutes of eating and drinking. Both men were now ready to begin the trek with searching for the witness. Esposito pulled out his revolver checking the barrel for the final time as with Castle. Moving off the bench with throwing the garbage into the already full wastebasket, they started to move down the boardwalk.


	5. Chapter 5

Ascending into darkness

Chapter Five

Police deputy officer Kasem Carey walked into his office on the tenth floor of the police Commissioner's building in Manhattan. It was very late for Carey after speaking with Rojas telling him that both men involved in the killing of Carmine Lombardo was out looking for the witness.

He needed to be sure all details had been covered, even though Police Commissioner Nevins wanted him to run the press conference in the morning to go over the details that had been gathered with the investigation and the 12th precinct. He wasn't sure how he was going to behave with being in charge of the entire operation.

The only reason he's doing it was for the money, even though there are some officials working for him with the operation wants to begin there plan to have a crime spree of weapons and drugs taken from key locations for the tri-state region.

There was a large shipment of weapons being brought in from Bridgeport, Ct to be carried in by three large tractor trailers with the times scattered with being stopped for traffic control. Carey didn't like the fact that this type of route was dangerous for the operation, however he agreed. These shipments was going to happen in a few days under the nose of the police commissioner and other officials.

Making coffee for himself along with whatever food was in the frig that was left from hours earlier with his secretary Jenine off for the next two days with a replacement from the secretary's pool to work in her place. Grabbing the cream and sugar to put into his coffee. It was going to be strong since he wasn't able to sleep any rate with the press conference.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jordan woke to complete darkness in the room he was staying in. His shoulder was getting worse with needing to see a doctor very badly. How he wished to have someone walk inside for where he was laying on. He wanted to talk to someone with what he seen in the grocery store. It wasn't hard to forget those features of the two men shooting the owner.

He needed to get up to relieve himself with his bladder screaming out. Taking a few moments to finish his chore in a corner and feeling cold. There was nothing he could do with trying to build a fire with having no lighter, matches or anything else that just might attract the wrong people to come after him.

Meanwhile not too far away on the boardwalk. Castle and Javi were able to pick up the trail of crimson using the flashlights to see. "The trail is beginning to end over near that building. There is a strong chance Castle that the witness Jordan might be inside. We will need to be really careful with this situation and try to reel him in." Javi Esposito using the term to have Castle frown at what he said with the word.

Castle held his revolver in his hand much tighter with getting ready to storm the building. "Ready Esposito!" Castle choked on his words to follow behind the detective.

Esposito kicked in the door to scare the hell out of Jordan before passing out from the pain, shock and cold. "It's him, Castle. We need to get an ambulance before he winds up dying on us." Castle pulled out his cell phone with using the flash light in order to see the numbers he was pressing.

Esposito pulled off his jacket to help cover Jordan until the ambulance arrives. He was hearing Castle talking to the 911 dispatcher on where exactly they were located. "Ask them Castle how long it was going to take to arrive?"

"Please hurry, the man has a bullet in his shoulder having lost a great deal of blood." Castle ended the call to face Javi to answer his question.

"They will be here in 25 minutes or sooner. But in the meantime you're doing the right thing with trying to keep him warm. I will wait outside for them or anyone else that might be looking for this man." He pointed with placing his revolver back into his hand walking outside onto the boardwalk.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On the way to Manhattan medical center...

The medical technicians were on the radio with Doctor Franks age 56 with grey hair of the emergency room instructing them with treating the patient until the Empress ambulance arrives in 15 minutes.

Richard Castle and Sergeant Esposito were following behind just in case of trouble with any type of vehicle that might ram them. "Don't you think Javi it's a good idea to fake his death until we really know who is behind it?"

"Do you realize just how many people we need to advise in order to pull this off? We don't even know who might be working at the hospital that is involved, as with the 12th precinct and most of all the Police Commissioner's office. And I don't think Captain Beckett would want to take that chance Castle!" Esposito said while making a turn with following the ambulance.

Inside the ambulance...

Doctor Franks had ordered a bottle of blood plasma to help replaced some of the blood that had been lost, along with any type of fluids. They were keeping a close watch on his BP, heart rate and other vitals that was important to keep the patient alive.

Arriving into the main entrance pulling up to the doors. Doctor Franks with two medical technicians told the ambulance tech Hank Wilson to bring the patient into room two set up.

Doctor Franks ordered the police detective and Richard Castle to go into the waiting room for which they will make the calls with their report. "I don't like this one bit with the chances of the witness could die very easily."

"I will call Beckett at home and let her know the situation. Knowing Beckett, she will probably be up unable to sleep having a cup of tea sitting in the kitchen." Castle relayed the information to the detective all of a sudden feeling exhaustion with the caffeine wearing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Ascending into darkness

Chapter Six

One hour and thirty-five minutes Doctor Franks came to speak with the detective and mystery writer in the waiting room, as he walked in with the both of them asleep in their respected chairs with no one else inside the small waiting area. Sergeant Esposito quickly woke when he heard, Doctor Franks voice.

"How is he, Doc?" Esposito needing to know right away with the answer.

Carrying the patient's medical file in his hand. Doctor Franks begins to talk to the detective while Castle was on his cell-phone speaking with his wife getting ready to leave for the precinct after making sure that the three children are being watched by the nanny and housekeeper.

"He's stable for the moment Detective Esposito. He's lost a great deal of blood, however we have been giving him blood transfusions until his blood chemistry goes back up to normal. There is one thing I need to mention."

"And what is that Doctor?" Esposito concerned in his tone and demeanor needing to sleep.

"Jordan Thompson is asking to speak with you in room two about why he ran from the scene." He says with shifting the medical file into his other hand. "If you will come with me, I will take the both of you inside with wearing gowns to cut down on the germs."

Castle had finished with his quick call to his wife leaving, she will be waiting for a complete report at the 12th precinct. He and Esposito followed the doctor through the hallway filled with patients, stretcher and ambulance technicians coming in from other sites. The nurse was waiting with two green gown and gloves for which they took from the young nurse in her early twenties.

"Thank you." Castle smiled crooked with placing on the gown and gloves before walking inside with Jordan laying on the makeshift bed inside with tubes hooked up to his body with a tube of blood and other elements running into his veins. Esposito moved over to the side of the bed so that Jordan is able to see him. Esposito had taken out his small pad so that he can write the notes that was important.

"Jordan, you asked for me?" Javi asked with turning to face Castle very interested in the case and of the eye witness.

Turning his head feeling slightly dizzy. He was able to talk in a low sounding voice that Esposito was able to hear. "I have. I need your protection from those two men that had shot the grocery store owner. I had no choice to run away from the scene Sergeant. However I suffered in the process." He stated with being scared as hell.

"Your safe Jordan, however I have a plan that Castle and I have been discussing in order to throw off those that are after you. I will need Doctor Franks cooperation in order to pull it off." He replied with seeing the look of confusion on the doctor's face.

"Gentlemen, whatever you're planning, you will need to explain the entire situation to me." He exclaimed with his body language still confused with being a medical doctor for a number of years.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was a call coming in on line two in Carey's office at 6.30 a.m. Kasem Carey drinking his third cup of coffee going over the press conference notes in three hours. Looking up from the notes, he picked up the black phone with pressing line two. "Carey, how can I help you?" He asked with annoyance in his throat with bile beginning to develop.

"It's Ron Darcy. Sir, we were so close to finding the witness when a police detective and mystery writer had gotten to him before us and took him to Manhattan medical center for where he died later from his injuries." He noted with mixed emotion over the phone.

"So he's dead? That solves our problems with the witness. Now we can continue on with our operation with bringing in the weapons and drugs from Bridgeport, Ct." Carey replied with empathy.

"What is it you want is to do now sir?" He asked parked in the back of the parking lot of the hospital with his associate coming out from the emergency room entrance.

"Go home and get some sleep, I need you both tonight for a meeting to discuss further options." He ordered strongly with Darcy feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Very well sir, we will head on home." He ends the cell phone call with his associate getting into the front seat with him. "So what happened?"

"They have taken the body to the morgue until his family is able to claim him. From what I understand, he died from the shock of losing too much blood with his heart going into cardiac arrest for which the doctor attending wasn't able to bring him back." Frank says with getting himself comfortable in the front seat with Darcy starting up the black SUV to head back out to drive home to his apartment complex in the Bronx.

Frank asked Darcy why they weren't going to attend the press conference. "We were ordered to go on home until tonight's meeting at his office with everyone having gone home with leaving just the security guard downstairs." Darcy responded with stopping at the red light.

"I sure would like to know what the police will have to say about the witness having left the scene of the crime with the press conference?" Frank was curious for when it comes to his neck and payments involving the operation.

"I really don't care Frank, just as long he's dead and out of our hair for the moment." Driving now with traffic having be light for the moment with everyone beginning to wake up for the work day. Temperatures were beginning to rise with the forecasters predicting that there was a slight chance of rain and with the temperatures to be in the high forties.


	7. Chapter 7

Ascending into darkness

Chapter Seven

Making sure the coast was clear in the corridor of the morgue. Richard Castle and Esposito dressed as medical technicians were moving the body covered underneath the white sheet on the stretcher. An ambulance was wearing for them being borrowed with permission from Doctor Franks. Only himself and another a security officer that was trusted would be driving the ambulance with his years of training.

Castle was behind the stretcher with his face covered with a mask as with Esposito were pushing the stretcher towards the exit of the emergency room. Jordan underneath the sheet had a breathing mask in order to breath until he's inside the ambulance.

With permission from Beckett, he's going to be heading for the loft to hide out for the duration. Captain Beckett with talking to Police commissioner Nevins had released the funds for the added manpower to patrol the area of Richard Castle's loft and inside the building.

Jordan won't be allowed to leave the loft unless having someone with him from the police precinct. Esposito and Ryan would continue on with the murder investigation, while a sketch artist will show up at the Loft to try and make heads and tales of a sketch of the two shooters of the owner of the grocery store.

With help from Doctor Franks and the security officer, they managed to placed Jordan inside the ambulance with Esposito and Castle to stay inside the back. Doctor Franks had gone back inside the emergency to start his work once again after the two thanked him for all of his help with the situation.

Esposito had made sure that the back doors of the ambulance was locked while giving the signal for the guard to begin driving with the directions provided by the mystery writer. Castle after checking for the coast is clear, he was able to pull off the sheet to give Jordan a chance to catch his breath without the mask.

While he's going to be staying at the loft. He's going to be medically checked later with Doctor Franks to come from the hospital as part of the deal checking his shoulder, change of bandages and medication for the pain he will be suffering with.

"Are you alright Jordan?" Castle had to asked with seeing his face really pale with the lost of blood.

"My stomach is feeling upset from all of the medication that was given to me." He stated with his right hand touching his stomach.

"You will be alright once we get you settled inside the loft. I will have you stay in my office with a makeshift couch for you to sleep on away from the three kids that stay upstairs. This way they won't be able to bother you while you're staying with us." Castle replied...

"Castle, I will be sure that Ryan would want to take on the added duty with watching the loft, while I head on home after we get Jordan settled. I just hope there is enough funds in order to work once I have my proper rest?" He said with slight annoyance and with exhaustion setting in once again.

"I will need to speak with Beckett to find out just how much of the funds are available Esposito. Jordan, I suggest you try to relax with the ride until we reach my place." Castle exclaimed with a slight smirk beginning to show up on his face.

"I will try Castle." Jordan laid his head back down onto the stretcher to try and relax with the ambulance moving at a normal pace with the traffic.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Beckett had been talking with the Police Commissioner Nevins for twenty minutes when she had mention..."Sir, I know this is none of my business. I think it's best that you don't mention it to anyone else in your office. The less people know the better the chances Jordan will live the day he's able to see that the two that shot the owner of the grocery store will go to prison." Beckett says over the phone from her office looking at the time the ambulance will arrive at the loft.

"I understand Kate. Please call me using a code to let me know the latest info on Jordan and the sketch artist drawings of the shooters." Nevins said softly in his own office not realizing that he might have a spy working for him.

"Sure Police commissioner Nevins, the code will be Yellowbird for whenever we talk to each other on the phone." She looked at the time on the clock on the wall when she hangs up the phone to talk with Ryan having arrived back to the office with needing to speak with Beckett.

She leaves her office to head on over to his computer terminal to find out the latest. Kevin Ryan turning on his computer terminal, when he see the captain walking over to him.

"What's up Captain?" Ryan asked with his throat dry with a bottle of half empty diet pepsi sitting on the side of his desk while grabbing it for a moment.

"I spoke with Nevins, he has released the funds for the overtime of watching Jordan at the Loft. I have placed you on the overnight watch to work with Captain Anderson, Lt. Alverez and my son-in-law to patrol the area of the loft. I suggest you go on home to get some sleep before beginning with your new hours for the duration of the case."

Ryan's eyes lit up with the news of going home. He was tired and needed to sleep, while Jenny and the two kids were visiting her friends in Albany, New York for three days. This will give him the chance to make the extra money and save it for a special birthday gift for his wife in three weeks. "I am going Beck now, no doubt Castle or Esposito will bring me up to date later either inside the loft or outside on the grounds." He goes to shut down his computer terminal to pack up the rest of his things before leaving the fourth floor and home.


	8. Chapter 8

Ascending into darkness

Chapter Eight

Kevin Ryan had walked into his darkened apartment using his keys to get inside. It was silent of his family having traveled to Albany, New York. He was very anxious to get started with patrolling the loft and outside the complex. But Captain Kate Beckett was right in regard to her detective needing to rest a little.

Dropping his set of keys onto the marble coffee table and the rest of his personal items in his black pants pocket making a loud noise with dropping his wallet, revolver and other items. He than headed into the bedroom removing his soiled clothing placing them into the laundry basket. Moving over to his dresser draw with taking out a pair of sweatpants to sleep in for now. Moving over to the edge of the queen size bed, he sat down to place them on without putting on a top. It was warm enough inside the bedroom with pulling down the purple quilt and moving under.

Checking the time on his watch, he was able to set the alarm on the small counter with a small white lamp. There was an alarm clock for which he was able to wake him in three hours. Afterwards he turned off the light even though it was still sunny outside. He was tired enough to fall asleep quickly...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Franks arrived at the loft with an escort from one of the undercover security patrols. He was carrying his black medical bag walking into the elevator with the young undercover officer from the 12th precinct. With the elevator closing, he closed his eyes for a brief moment feeling the rise of power moving the elevator up to the fourth floor for where the loft was located.

There was a knock on the door. When the mystery writer Richard Castle opened the door telling his son Reece to head back upstairs having to been curious. Reece was disappointed with the housekeeper Rosalind grabbing his hand to climb up the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Come on inside Doctor Franks, was there any problems trying to find the apartment complex?" Castle asked with seeing his frown on the doctor's expression.

"None Mr. Castle, I am just exhausted after a very busy day at the emergency room." He replied with needing to know where was his patient.

"Please come this way Doc. I will show you where Jordan is located." Castle began walking to his office with the doctor following behind anxious to get it over with examining his patient.

When they had arrived into his office with a number of items having been moved around. Jordan was sound asleep on the couch with a white cotton blanket covering his body frame. "How long has he been asleep?" Doctor Franks needed to know the answer.

"Maybe an hour. Why?" Castle asked with concern in his voice. He moved over to Jordan to wake him up with the doctor arriving. He needed to be careful not to scare him too much or hurt his shoulder further. However as it turned out, Jordan woke without any further issues wanting to know what was going on.

"I am Doctor Franks, your attending physician at the Manhattan Medical Center emergency room, I am here to check your shoulder with changing the bandages and give you further pain medications for overnight until someone else is able to come see you."

Castle helped Jordan up from the couch in order for the doctor to examined his bad shoulder. "By the way Jordan, the sketch artist was able to send the sketches to the 12th precinct to have them circulated to other precincts for the TRI-STATE region, and including all news broadcasts." Castle responded with the doctor asking to have his patient to relax with removing the soiled bandages and placing them into a small plastic bag that will be thrown out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

While Jordan was being checked out. Sergeant Esposito had arrived onto the scene with talking to Captain Anderson over the walkie Talkie with further orders. "Listen Sergeant, Lt. Alverez and Sergeant William Anderson will be arriving in a few moments. They will be covering the Northwest sector of the building complex, while all exits will be covered by others. Detective Kevin Ryan will hook up with you, once he arrives in an hour or so. Understand?"

"Sure Captain. What about Captain Beckett?" He asked with switching the walkie talkie into his other hand.

"She has already left her office to head on home to survey the situation with the undercover officers. I suggest you and Ryan check in with her and Castle once he arrives. Transmission over and out." Captain Anderson ended the conversation with needing to run the night watch having to be short of staff until the murder case is over with...

Meanwhile Sergeant Esposito moving out of his vehicle to begin his watch of the apartment complex as a jogger without giving himself away. He began running with a small light hanging off his hip in order to let others know that he was running...

So far there wasn't anything happening on the grounds complex. He had passed other undercover officers sitting on a black bench with a young woman playing with her laptop teaching the young man with the latest news of the government.

He chuckled slightly passing them with beginning of a sweat happening. As sweat was pouring off his brow needing to stop a moment to take a swig of his bottle water also hanging down from his waist. After a few heavy swigs of cold water, he was beginning to feel better. Checking his watch on his left arm, he couldn't wait for Kevin Ryan to arrive.

Meanwhile back inside the loft...

Doctor Franks had finished with changing the bandages and given a shot of pain medication to have him last the night. Richard Castle walked the doctor to the door with seeing his wife Kate sitting at the kitchen counter making herself a cup of tea. She waited for Castle to finish up his walking the doctor out of the loft.

"I will be sure to send Doctor Connors to come into the morning with checking over Jordan and his shoulder. He's going to be find in time with needing to take it easy and rest. Good night Mr. Castle and thanks. I do hope everything will work out for the best for the young actor." He stated with walking out into the hallway with no one around accept for a undercover officer to escort him back downstairs and his vehicle.


	9. Chapter 9

Ascending into darkness

Chapter Nine

Castle walked over to his wife after letting out the doctor checking Jordan in his office. "Is everything all right Kate?" He sat down next to her in the kitchen waiting for her to answer.

"Fine Rick. I just hope keeping him here in the loft will be safe with all of the undercover officers involved with the funds released by the police commissioner." She stated with taking a sip of her herbal tea.

"He will be Kate, besides Jordan is going to be just fine with Doctor Franks and another tomorrow morning will be making sure he stays that way. Excuse me for a few moments while I check to see on whether he was able to fall asleep in my office." He moves off from the chair at the kitchen counter moving into the direction of his office.

Jordan was sound asleep on the couch with the blanket covering him. Castle walked inside quietly needing to grab his laptop and other essentials in order to write in the living area for an hour. He wasn't able to sleep since the situation with Jordan has given him a wonderful idea for a story.

His hands were full with moving out of his office, while placing down the laptop on a small table in order to keep the door closed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Outside on the grounds of the apartment complex

Detective Kevin Ryan had finally arrived after almost running into his partner Sergeant Esposito. "Your sweating Javi?" He said with a crooked smile.

"No kidding Bro! I have been running for the past one hour and twenty minutes. I need to drink some water before I begin to pass out from exhaustion." He stated with removing his water bottle from his hip. "What took you so long Ryan?" Sounding somewhat annoyed with his demeanor.

"The alarm clock didn't go off correctly, I might of set it wrong when I began to lay down on the queen size bed. It's my fault and I am truly sorry. How is Sung Lee taking it that you're working a special undercover operation?" Ryan had to asked since he likes Sung Lee a great deal ever since she came to the states on special invitation of the State department and the Korean police department.

"She's been very supported of the entire operation. At least it will give me the chance to work overtime to have the extra funds for the wedding anniversary gift for my wife." He drinks more of his water before finishing it. "We have better make contact with Castle and Captain Beckett inside the loft. Come on lets go Ryan before you begin your searching." Esposito replied with beginning to move with heading for the front entrance of the apartment complex.

Moving inside the front door with no valet to stop them from entering. However there was an undercover officer dressed smartly acting like one of the tenants. The young man had gotten off the white bench near the elevator to introduce himself to the two moving near the elevator.  
"Hello, my name is Martin Lipton tenant on the sixth floor." Afterwards his voiced dropped in order for just Javi and Ryan to hear. "Nothing has been going on Sergeant. Captain Beckett is waiting for you upstairs." He had gotten off the bench to press the button for the elevator.

"Thank you, Mr. Lipton for helping us out. I have found that all of the tenants in this apartment complex has been extremely pleasant and kind. I am hoping with moving in will only enhance it further." Javi said with the door opening and the two of them moving inside.

Inside the elevator...

"Lets just hope the pleasantness will stay that way Esposito!" Ryan says before the swiftness of the elevator opened up onto the sixth floor. They headed for Castle's loft down the hall with no one around for the moment.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kasem Carey's apartment in Manhattan

Even though it was late, Carey was waiting up for Darcy and Frank to arrive for their meeting. He wasn't too happy with their actions lately. Taking a sip of of his Bourbon at the bar in the corner of his spacious living room filled with antiques of old clocks that he loves to purchase the past ten years.

Looking at one of the working antique clocks, they were late. He was hoping they had a good excuse for doing so in the first place. Finally the doorbell was ringing as he headed for the front door with leaving his Bourbon on the glass coffee table. Opening the door slightly angered. "It's about time the both of you got here! Come inside before you're spotted by the neighbors."

Ron Darcy and Frank walked inside to his living room. "Sorry, we were late for the meeting. There was an accident three blocks from here that had the police stopping all traffic until the ambulance and fire trucks arriving." Darcy says with sitting down on the black leather couch with Frank standing for the moment.

"Anyone for drinks before I began the meeting?" Carey asked with moving towards the bar once again picking up his drink from the coffee table.

"I will have one boss." Carey replied from his seat, while Frank declined.

Moments later...

Carey moved away from the bar to pick up two white envelopes that was on a counter near the entrance leading into the kitchen. Carey handed the drink to Darcy along with an envelope, as with handing one to Frank for getting paid with killing the grocery store owner, even though he wanted the owner alive.

In unison..."Thanks a lot boss for the payment." Darcy and Frank said with waiting for Darcy to say something else...

Taking a deep breath after sipping his bourbon..."The shipment from Bridgeport, Ct will be arriving in two days. Our clients will be waiting for the weapons and drugs that will be circulated onto the streets for the TRI-STATE region gentlemen."

"Have they placed the funds into the account for the shipment?" Frank asked with finally sitting down with his legs feeling like jello for the moment.

"Not yet! However I have spoken with the client, he promised me that the funds will be placed into the account tomorrow morning, or else I will look elsewhere to sell the items on the black market." Carey choked on his words before settling down with his words." I rather sell the weapons and drugs on the black market instead of a private collector."

"And what about us, sir? Will your private collector be able to have us help with his own people to remove the items from the trailer?" Darcy asked with curiosity in his voice with finishing up his drink of Scotch and water.

"He hasn't gotten back to me on that request. No doubt I will probably find out tomorrow. If it does happen, I will be sure to let the both of you know."

"Thank you, Sir." Darcy finished his drink as the meeting continued for a few more minutes...


	10. Chapter 10

Ascending into darkness

Chapter Ten

The next few days was a busy one for everyone working overtime for the 12th precinct. Captain Kate Beckett was having headaches trying to supervise all of the officers involved with protecting Jordan at the loft on Broome Street. Sergeant Esposito and Detective Ryan had come into the precinct to discuss further security measures.

There was word on the streets that a large shipment of weapons and drugs will be arriving into the Tri-state region, and there was a strong possible chance that the crime rate might be raised slightly. Captain Beckett and Police Commissioner Nevins and his deputy Kasem Carey were working on trying to find out where.

In spite the press conference a few days ago, Carey didn't like the fact finding out from a source that Mystery Writer Richard Castle's loft on Broome Street had a number of security in and around the apartment complex. Carey was able to get a hold of the amount of additional funds issued with the overtime. Since Nevins didn't bother to make mention this fact to him.

He had found this rather strange in the first place. So he decided to try and place a small audio bug in his office when he wasn't around. He had Darcy and Frank to supply him this bug today with the Commissioner to be having an early dinner with the Mayor at City Hall. He needed to find out what exactly was going on ever since the witness Jordan had died in the emergency room at Manhattan medical center.

Carey waited for Darcy inside his office since both his associates worked part time for him. Nevins was leaving his office to go out into the field until it was time for his meal with the mayor. Nevins didn't bother to come speak with him leaving to his paperwork until Darcy arrived.

It was thirty-five minutes later when Darcy arrived with a small package that was signed downstairs by the security officer. Taking the elevator to the sixth floor. Darcy walked down the hall to reach Carey's office knowing that he was inside. He tapped twice with walking inside with Darcy frowning with his expression seeing the package in his hand. "Let's go, we need to place the electronic bug in his office. I need to know the truth."

"No problem! Buy the way the truck has arrived and awaiting for those hired to removed the weapons and drugs with the buyers to arrive this evening. There shouldn't pose any trouble with the local authorities to bother anyone entering." Darcy said with unwrapping the package and removing the electronic bug to set it correctly.

Checking the hallway to head for Nevins office. Carey knew that with the time that his secretary no doubt had left to have her one hour lunch across the street at the local Hot Dog vendor that she loves a great deal. He was right about the secretary now gone, it was there chance to walk into his office to place the bug inside his phone that won't be notice at all. Darcy being an electronic expert as well was able to finish up his work with the bug.

Turning to face Carey waiting patiently for an answer. "Is it working ?" He asked calmly...

"Yes, it is Carey. We need to get out of here before the secretary comes back from her lunch." Darcy strongly stated with wiping the phone down with a white cloth before placing it back into his pants pocket.

"Good! Now let's get out of here now. However is there a receiver for which I can hear what is being said in Nevins office?"

"We need to head for your office, so that I show you how to use the receiver to listen to all conversations that comes into his office." Darcy walked out of the office following Carey back to his office with the hallway empty for the moment...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loft

Richard Castle was carrying a tray filled with sandwiches and a bottle of water to the second floor with Jordan able to climb the stairs with feeling better. Reece, Jake and the other were given orders not to disturb their guest in the second floor bedroom.

Doctor Franks and his associate working at the emergency room had earlier left after checking Jordan over. His right shoulder clear of any infection was healing very nicely with new bandages covering it once again.

Doctor Franks had given orders for Jordan to try not overuse the shoulder now that he's gotten the proper rest. There was a good chance that Jordan might be transferred to a safe house depending what Beckett and Nevins have to say on the matter.

No further funds will be released for another four more days. Afterwards Jordan will be moved.

Knocking lightly on the door that was slightly ajar. Jordan heard the knocking telling who ever it was to come on inside. Castle walked in with the tray placing it onto the dresser top. "Are you hungry Jordan?"

Jordan was sitting up in the double bed under the cotton blue blanket. "Very much so Mr. Castle. What of sandwiches, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Chicken with lettuce, tomato and Mayo with Salt & Pepper, plus a bottle of water. Enjoy eating Jordan, you can leave the tray on the dresser counter that his very close to you without straining your shoulder." Castle said with placing the tray close to him and the bed before heading out needing to write in the kitchen.

"Castle, do you have any information on those two shooting the grocery store owner?" Jordan needing to asked with moving over to take hold of a quarter of the sandwich that was cut by Castle.

"Nothing Jordan, the 12th precinct has been busy combing the city for any information on the two with circulating the sketches still. Now if you will excuse me, I have writing that needs to be done."

"Of course!" Jordan settled in with Castle closing the door slightly even though he would be able to hear if anyone was around the door as with the three children.


	11. Chapter 11

Ascending into darkness

Chapter Eleven

Police Commissioner Nevins walked onto his floor of his office at a late hour. He had checked in with the security officer downstairs signing his name on the clipboard. Even though he wasn't going to stay all that long. Walking out of the elevator with the hallways really quiet with everyone having gone home.

Taking a slow walk down to his office to make a few phone calls to Captain Beckett and others. Using the keys from his black pants pocket, he opened up the outer office door to move towards his office after turning on the lights. He didn't need to make a pot of coffee with having enough of it at the Mayor's office. Taking a seat at his desk getting himself comfortable. He picks up the phone to dial Captain Beckett at the loft.

LOFT...

Captain Kate Beckett sitting in the living room watching Tv while her husband was finishing up the third chapter for a new story for his publisher and Ex- wife. Her cell-phone was going off like a Christmas tree with the setting on vibrate. Bending over to grab her phone from the marble coffee table. "Beckett, How are you, Commissioner Nevins?" Seeing his office showing up on the caller I.D.

"Fine, other than a slight headache and tire. The reason I was calling is to find out about Jordan at the Loft. What did Doctor Franks have to say about his right shoulder?" Nevins says over the phone without realizing about the electronic bug.

"He's doing so much better Commissioner. Doctor Franks said that his shoulder is healing very nicely along with his all of his other vitals. It should be a few more days before he's able to be moved to another location other than the Loft sir." Beckett said getting further comfortable on her couch with the tv down low.

"I just needed to let you know further that no further funds will be allotted for the overtime for security to watch over Jordan. Otherwise your husband's idea to use his own money for another four days has been granted. He told me that he wasn't going to say anything to you until it was either granted or turned down."

Beckett all of a sudden felt angry against her husband Richard Castle for not say a single word to her about his idea. "Thank you, sir. Is there anything else?" She asked trying to hold her tongue for the moment.

"Other than the fact that nothing has come in regard to Jordan's sketches of the two that shot the owner of the grocery store. Otherwise I was thinking of a small reward that no doubt have everyone coming out of the woodwork to receive it." Nevins says ...

"How much are you thinking on giving with the reward?" She stated with being worried about those calling the precinct or walking in to say that have information to receive the reward.

"I need to discuss this with the deputy police commissioner Kasem Carey in regard to the amount. I will be seeing him in the morning in regard to the proper amount. Now if you will excuse me, I have two other calls to make before going on home."

"Of course, sir." Beckett replied with moving up from the couch to talk with her husband Richard Castle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Frank needed to wake Darcy from his bedroom since he was in charge of listening to the electronic machine that was given to them in order to listen or record any phone calls by Police Commissioner Nevins.

His ears had perked up when he listened to the entire conversation by Nevins talking to Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct. "I will be damn!" He said to himself with continuing to record his next two calls. While he had gotten up from his chair to wake Ron Darcy in his bedroom.

He knocked on the door that was slight ajar, while the two windows were closed inside, and Darcy was sleeping on his right side in just his blue sweatpants instead of wearing pajamas. All of a sudden Darcy heard the knocking on the door waking quickly being startled. "What is it Frank?" He sounded tired with a yawn coming from his throat.

"I am sorry to disturb your sleep sir, however I have been listening for any calls from Nevins. He arrived back into his office to call Captain Beckett. You're not going to believe this Ron. It seems that Jordan is not dead afterall. It was a rouse at the hospital to have everyone think he died from his injuries." Frank exclaimed to see his associate's face and boss of the operation.

"And just where exactly is he now?" Asking the question with a tone that was giving the chills down Frank's back and legs.

"I believe I heard the address to be Broome Street, otherwise I don't know the exact address other than the fact Jordan is being watched around the clock by officers of the 12th precinct. Maybe Carey might know with his meeting with Nevins in the morning. Otherwise Darcy, we need to inform him of this information." Darcy relayed the information to Frank with an expression that was scaring Frank with his demeanor.

"He's going to be really angry when we tell him the latest from the electronic bug. I will call him Darcy, while you get out of that bed to listen to the recorder further with the other two calls he mention."

"FINE!" Darcy was pissed having to get out of his bed at this late hour to listen further to the recording.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Castle was working on his new story when his wife storm over to him wanting an answer from him. He could see her expression with anger behind her eyes.

"Why Castle did you not tell me the truth about using your money to help out the department to keep the undercover officers to stay on the operation for a few more days?" Beckett was livid for the moment.

"I thought it was the best thing to do Kate, in order to have Jordan protected further. Hopefully soon we will be able to find out just who is actually behind the shooting of the grocery store owner. I know it was wrong not to say anything to you. However now that Nevins and his people were able to approve it, I feel much better. I will be sure to have the funds available once they ask for it." Castle says with a slight smirk building to drive his wife Kate just crazy.

"Damn it Rick! You're just too much at times." She replied with moving over closer to make an apology to him with her anger.

"I agree." They kiss before Castle whispered something into her ear...


	12. Chapter 12

Ascending into darkness

Chapter 12th

After Nevins had spoken with Captain Kate Beckett, he needed to call his wife Suzanne to confirm with her when he was going to be coming home. She had set aside the Chinese food she had ordered with coming home from a STUDENT/TEACHER Meeting. She has been a English and Math teacher for grades ten & eleven for the past ten years. She had been thinking about retiring to give her the chance to spend more time with her husband.

Thinking for a brief moment before picking up the phone once again. However this time before dialing the house number. He heard a strange electrical buzzing noise coming from inside the speaker of the phone. He had the feeling since he's been through this before over the years with bugs in his office and elsewhere.

Placing the phone back into its place. He had gotten up from his seat to head into the outer office taking out his cell phone to call Captain Beckett at home. He wasn't likely this situation at all needing to remove Jordan out of the loft as fast as possible.

Dialing the number on his cell...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After their little session in the bedroom. Castle and Beckett were sitting up in the queen size bed having a snack that she had made quickly. She had brought in on a grey silver tray chicken finger sandwiches, pickles and diet soda. Beckett had left her own cell phone on the small table next to the bed with a light fixture being covered.

Just when she was taking a bite of the chicken finger sandwich, her cell phone went off like a Christmas tree with the caller I.D. telling her it was the Police Commissioner Phil Nevins. "This must be important Castle for Nevins to be calling this late." She goes to press the button to answer the call..."Beckett...sir, what's going on ?" She looked over at her husband with an expression of concern.

"I think I have found a electronic bug with my phone in my office. I believe who ever had placed it had heard the conversation between me and you about Jordan being alive instead of dead." He replied hearing the following response from her.

"Damn! This is not good at all Commissioner. We will need to move Jordan to the Ascott in the Bronx with being a safe house before moving him to New Jersey. I will have Castle take him, while you contact everyone with the change of plans. But in the meantime I will keep a small group to continue watching the grounds. Maybe we will be able to catch them off guard." She replied with a choke needing to drink some of her diet soda. She grabs the glass still with a half glass to drink.

"I need you to call an expert in electronic bugs and have it removed as soon as possible. Maybe I will be able to check the security logs of the cameras added recently on this particular floor."

Kate Beckett continued to talk with Nevins for a few more moments, though Castle had gotten out of the bed to get himself dressed and ready for the trip. He needed to help with Jordan getting ready upstairs. He was going to need the whole story on what exactly is going on with him.

Castle came out of the bathroom wearing a black sweater with grey slacks and his black shoes and white socks. He checked his wallet making sure he had enough cash along with his three credit cards to help pay for the motel room, not knowing how long Jordan was going to be protected at the motel. "I will go speak with Jordan, Kate. I just hope this was a false alarm with Phil thinking there was a electronic bug." Castle exclaimed with Beckett getting on the phone to check in with Ryan and Esposito on the grounds of the loft. He overheard her say to have the both of them stay, while getting his son-in-law and Lt. Alverez to go with him to the motel.

She hung up the cell phone to turn with meeting his expression. "Babe, good luck with the ride over to the safehouse. No doubt Jordan is going to be somewhat confused on why he's leaving?"

"I need to go now and get him ready for the trip." Castle moved over to her with planting her cheek with a light kiss before leaving.

"LOVE YOU, BABE!" She says with a slight tear falling down her already wet cheek from the kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Ascending into darkness

Chapter 13th

"I just don't understand it Mr. Castle, why are they really after me?" Jordan replied sitting next to him in his grey Mercedes on the way to the Ascott motel.

"Are you serious Jordan? These thugs want you dead with being a witness to the murder of the grocery store owner. They will do anything to get at you and that includes killing anyone at the Loft. It's why we moved you quickly. Even though we are leaving the undercover officers in place to try and catch them off guard.." Castle exclaimed making a turn onto the road that will lead to the Ascott motel.

Shaking his head to remove the cobwebs from the medication that was in his system. "How soon Castle will we be arriving at the motel?" Jordan all of a sudden was nervous for his own life.

Checking into the rare view mirror making sure he wasn't being followed. Richard Castle made another turn speeding up slightly. He really didn't like being in the middle of this mess. Even though for himself, it had given him a great deal of materials for his new book.

Jordan felt every bump for when it came to his shoulder beginning to throb a little. Looking around with the landscape, he noticed the Ascott motel up ahead. He was able to take in a deep breath when Castle finally stopped seeing William his son-in-law and Lt.  
Alverez walking up to them with Castle pulling down the window to speak with them.

Sergeant William Anderson began to speak... "Castle, everything is all set with the rooms. He's going to be staying in room 27 with three officers to be patrolling the area, while another will be staying with Jordan inside. Doctor Franks will be here in the morning to check on his patient."

"Great! I will check in with the owner of the Safehouse. He will no doubt need to be paid for the time he's going to be here." Castle said with placing his hand inside his pants.

"Castle, Lt. Averez and myself will be here until the morning until the new shift takes over. Are you going to be going back to the Loft?" He asked with concern for his father-in-law.

"Yes. Don't worry Jordan is going to be fine. " Turning to head onto the other side of the car. Castle will be able to help out Jordan from the front seat with his shoulder.

After getting Jordan settled in the rooms. Lt. Alverez will stay inside with him having food placed by the Safe house. Jose checked the windows making they were shut tight, while Sergeant Anderson was outside checking the grounds. Castle was able to take care of the bill as part of his agreement with the Police Commissioner. He headed back to Broome Street and the loft.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Police Commissioner Phil Nevins had left his office to head on home leaving the two experts arriving to take care of getting rid of the electronic bug. Lt. Woo Chow of the department for the past ten years. His partner Sergeant James Avery age 24 learning his craft was watching Chow using equipment brought in. He was working very delicate with removing the phone to reveal the small electronic bug.

"I must admit this is really interesting. Whoever did this knew what they were doing Sergeant?" Lt. Woo Chow said with using a special instrument to remove it very gentle.

"I agree with you, Lt. Police Commissioner Nevins is going to appreciate this that we were able to clean up his phone. I wonder how many times this has happened?" Sergeant Avery exclaimed with watching the Lt. placed the electronic bug into an clear evidence bag and closing it tightly. "We need to get this back to headquarters and have the boys see if they can trace this to the original owner."

"Lets get out of here while I call the commissioner at home." Lt. Woo Chow handed the evidence bag to his partner, while walking and pulling out his cell-phone.

COMMISSIONER'S HOME...

Nevins walked into his apartment complex exhausted after such a long day. His wife was waiting for him inside the kitchen area getting his Chinese food ready onto the plate with his tea. No way was he going to be drinking coffee with the caffeine to keep him up further.

Changing out of his winter jacket and black suit jacket to relax for a moment. He didn't bother to head into the bedroom with his stomach grumbling. However his cell phone did stop him at the entrance of the kitchen. His wife knew it had to be important at this late hour finishing with placing the Shrimp with lobster sauce on his plate. "Go ahead Lt. Chow, what did you find?" He turned to face his wife with an expression he knew really well.

"You were correct sir, It was a electronic bug. I was able to remove it and will be bringing it back to headquarters to see if they can trace it to the owners." Chow said with a slight lump in his throat getting dry.

"Let's hope so Lt. Chow. Thanks for helping me out. I will be able to make calls tomorrow without anyone listening in. I would like a full report from the department on whether or not they were able to find a thing with the owner of the bug. Good night." He said with hanging up his cell and placing it back into his pants pocket. His stomach continued to grumble on him with his wife telling him to sit on down.

He agreed...With his wife coming over to plant a kiss onto his brow indicating that she had missed him a great deal. She sat down to eat her food even though she had eaten earlier. "Phil, I am don't know about you, I have missed you a great deal today. I am just glad to find out that your day was filled with interesting tidbits?" She smirked with placing a giant size shrimp into her mouth.

He didn't bother to say a word with his expression.


	14. Chapter 14

Ascending into darkness

Chapter 14th

Castle had left the Ascott motel after talking with the manager of the safehouse. There were three others from different police organizations being protected until they were able to make available transportation to bring them elsewhere.

Lt. Jose Alverez told Jordan that he needed to relax for the night. Since they had finished up with their food ordered from a local Chinese restaurant that was checked out. Lt. Alverez had taken off his grey jacket so that he can rest properly on the chair.

"Jordan, do I make myself clear with the order? We are here to protect you until this situation is over. Thanks to you and Richard Castle for getting those sketches out to the public on what those two thugs looked like shooting the grocery store owner Carmine Lombardo."

"I will try Lt. Alverez, this is not an easy thing for me to relax. Ever since I walked in on them, my life has been turned upside down. I just hope when this is over. I will be able to get back to working as an actor. Even my manager probably thinks I haven't been interested in the jobs he wants to give me." Jordan sounding disappointed with his demeanor, while laying down on the small double bed. He had taken off his pants and shoes so that he can relax. Doctor Franks was supposed to check his shoulder in the morning. Moments later he had fallen asleep with the exhaustion setting in.

Lt. Alverez as well had fallen asleep in the chair even though a little uncomfortable. His partner Sergeant William Anderson continued to check the area for anyone trying to get at Jordan. Two other undercover officers were on the otherside of the safehouse grounds covering all of the basics...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mystery writer Richard Castle pulled up into the underground parking lot for the loft on Broome Street. He was met by Detective Kevin Ryan before heading on home while waiting for his replacement. Castle pulled down the window to speak with Ryan for a moment. "How's everything going Ryan?" Castle asked feeling the exhaustion setting in this time around.

"Bored! Everything is going well Mr. Castle. There hasn't been a sole out of the range of the residents living in this building complex. Even your wife and my captain has gone to bed after the last check an hour ago."

"I know the feeling detective. By the way Jordan is all settled in at the safehouse. I just hope that this will help him to be safe ?" He announced with needing to park and get up to his loft and family.

"It will Castle. I will let you go park and get some sleep. My replacement should be here soon." Ryan said with Castle driving along down to the lower level near the elevator in order to reach his floor.

Parking his Grey Mercedes near the elevator. Castle had gotten out with being careful with his movements. It was at this particular moment he heard a strange noise. Pulling out his small hand revolver from his coat pocket and placing it into his hand. He began to check to see what the noise was coming from in the semi lighting.

However as it turned out, it was a gray cat trying to get into a garbage can for the scraps that was left by anyone. Castle felt his heartbeat continued to beat quickly as with his blood pressure. He headed back to the elevator to head upstairs. A moment later he walked out of the elevator to find Sergeant Esposito making his final rounds with his replacement having arrived.

"Are you alright Castle?" He asked with concern in his voice, even though over the years he never really bothered to be that concerned for the writer.

"A was a little spooked downstairs thinking that someone was trying to get into the building other than the residents. It had turned out to be a cat breaking into a garbage can." Castle said with annoyance and a yawn with needing to get to bed.

Esposito chuckled slightly before turning serious once again. "I will be sure to let Detective Ramos to check downstairs as part of his undercover routine." He responded with letting Castle head for the door of the loft and his bed. Meanwhile Esposito went looking for his replacement somewhere downstairs in the main lobby of the building complex.

Esposito had found his replacement inside the lobby checking out the two bathrooms. There was nothing to report other than the fact the cleaning people need to clean them in the morning. "There was nothing to report Javi. It looks like to me it's going to be a boring evening for me and the others." He stated with removing his Yankee baseball cap that he loves to wear on assignments.

"I suggest Ramos that you don't assume anything. It's thinking like that will certainly get you killed in the first place." He exploded with anger needing to go on home and sleep.

"I am sorry Javi, I just don't think nothing is going to happen in the first place. Now if you please leave and go on home to your wife Sung Lee." Detective Ramos changed his expression with a slight smile with Sergeant Esposito leaving the lobby to head for his vehicle parked in the underground parking lot.

Walking outside once again. The cold air was hitting him as he closed his brown jacket further in order not to wind up getting sick. Moving to the first level in the semi lighting, he found it without any trouble having placed his weapon in his hand just in case he's jumped.

It had turned out nothing had happened with Esposito moving inside his Black SUV without a problem checking the back. Everything was alright as he turned on the engine with the key before moving out to head on home.

Just as he was pulling out, a grey station wagon pulled in to head down into the lower level. Esposito stopped for a moment grabbing the pen and paper to write down the license plate. He will then call it into the station to have them check it for the I. the driver.

Five minutes later the station called with a positive I.D. "I am sorry Sergeant Esposito, the grey station wagon belongs to Lawyer Eric Pierpoint, he lives on the same floor as Richard Castle and his wife. Better luck next time." The voice said over the radio with Esposito placing it back into placed feeling somewhat annoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

Ascending into darkness

Chapter 15th

Meanwhile at the lab of the 12th precinct. The electronic bug had arrived for the technicians to begin their work to figure out the source of the device found in the police commissioner's office. Lt. Waverly an expert for 15 years working the overnight shift. He and his associate Doctor Iman age 53 begin making the tests with searching the date base on the computer. The software which was relative new will be able to trace the number that was found on the back of the bug.

Taking a moment with Lt. Waverly age 32 was sitting in front of the computer with his fingers crossed. While sending the number to another department for the local F.B.I. office in Manhattan. "It's not going to take all that long who this little gem belongs to." He says to Doctor Iman checking the wiring inside shaking his head.

"I just can't believe just how smart this device is to do its job. It's a good thing Police Commissioner Nevins had a good ear to hear the buzzing sound, or else he and the others wouldn't have known in the first place." Doctor Iman replied with making notes into his PADD.

A moment later the computer sounded off with a noise telling the two that the information on the owner was located. "Lets see who it is that purchased this little gem." Lt. Waverly announced with bringing it up on the screen larger than life. Taking a moment with both men in disbelief. "I just can't believe this!" He said trying to calm himself with his voice.

"Deputy Police Commissioner Kasem Carey of all people spying on Nevins. It's a no wonder the Police Commissioner was able to catch it sooner than later. We need to notified Captain Anderson upstairs with what was found. No doubt he will be waking up Captain Beckett with the information." Doctor Iman turned to face his associate still in disbelief.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Jose Anderson up on the fourth floor of the bullpen at four a.m. in the morning. He was mostly livid when the lab department called him with the results of the electronic device found. "Are you serious? Do you realize what exactly this means? Police commissioner Nevins will need to have his deputy police commissioner arrested, along with the bad press for when it comes to his police department.

"I understand Captain Anderson, we will try to keep this quiet until the department is able to arrest him and others behind the operation." Lt. Waverly responded over the phone. "We are currently waiting on further information on the device sending it to the local F.B.I. office. No doubt they will send a agent from the local office to further investigate it in conjunction with the 12th precinct."

"Of course Captain Kate Beckett no doubt will cooperate with them like the past years." Captain Anderson announced with pride in his tone of voice.

"If and when this lab finds out further information, our department will be sure to relay it to your floor to read and decide on a course of action." Lt. Waverly ended the call to finish up his work on the electronic bug, computer report and other cases given to them from other officers on different cases. Lt. Waverly checked on his associate still on the computer writing notes into a writing software program. He was glad this watch was almost over with the morning watch to come on at 05.30 A.M.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Kate Beckett carrying her coffee container in her hand from across the street. She was tired after talking with Captain Anderson earlier with the results of the Electronic bug and owner of the device. She had left a voicemail on Nevins phone to come to her office to discuss options on how to go about arresting Kasem Carey without too much fanfare.

No one was around accept for Captain Anderson to give her an update on other cases before leaving to go on home to his wife. "What do you think Nevins is going to say on the subject matter?" Anderson asked with getting an expression on her face that was one of surprise.

"One thing for sure Jose, he's going to want to kill him himself after finding out who placed that bug in his office. He's going to try and keep this quiet as long as possible until he knows all of the details." Beckett responded with Captain Anderson needed to head back to his office alcove to gather up his things to leave the precinct.

"Good night Kate. If anything develops with the police commissioner, please leave a message on my voicemail."

"I will." She watches him leave, while heading for her own office to drink her coffee to wake up ...


	16. Chapter 16

Ascending into darkness

Chapter 16th

As soon as Police Commissioner Phil Nevins arrived into his office after being greeted by his secretary. " Sir, good morning. Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct called leaving a brief message to call her back in the office. She has something to discuss that is extremely important." She stated with noticing how tired he was looking.

"Thanks, I will call her back right away in my office. Please have all of my calls on hold until I am done with the Captain. Understand?" He said in a annoyed tone with his voice. He also needed to drink some black coffee to wake him he had brought at the local vendor downstairs.

"Yes sir, I understand your orders." She replied with an expression that he knew really well during the past year. She watches him walking into his office like he didn't want to in the first place.

Turning on the light in his office with the clouds setting in outside with a possible chance of rain showers. Moving over to his desk and phone knowing that the electronic bug no longer inside. He was hoping that the lab at the 12th precinct was able to break it down even further.

Knowing the number by heart. He dialed it on his cell instead of the phone on his desk. It was a moment later when Beckett seeing the caller I.D. started to talk. "I need to speak with you, Phil about the owner of the electronic bug the lab found." She stated with taking a deep strong breath into her lungs.

"I need for you, Kate to give me the bad news. I am ready for anything at this particular moment." He waited a few seconds for Beckett to give him the news.

"I am sorry Phil to tell you this. It was your Chief Deputy officer Kasem Carey that had purchased the electronic bug. Were you able to get permission from the security company with sending you the tape on who was it that entered your office yesterday?" She asked calmly knowing that Nevins has a temper for when it comes to situations.

"Damn straight Kate! It should be here with-in the hour for me to take a look at. Otherwise as for Carey, I want you and your people to arrest him without notice along with having a news blackout on his arrest. He should be in his office in a few hours, since he's supposed to be running an press conference on different matters like yesterday."

"We will see what we can do Commissioner. Otherwise I have everyone looking for those two that had shot the grocery store owner and Jordan in the shoulder. So far it has been rather quiet at the safehouse. Maybe tonight they will try to get into the loft apartment complex. I will have additional officers with funds released by my husband."

"I want that bastard Carey in prison soon, along with his buddies. I need to end this now. I have a meeting as well later with the F.B.I. about a possible operation that is moving in trucks carrying weapons and drugs that certain underground owners are purchasing and reselling on the streets." Nevins says with a snicker over the phone.

"I heard the rumors sir. Sources close to us said that a truck has arrived at some storage location. We are awaiting word from another source to let us know where we can find some of those weapons and drugs." She responded with no further conversation went on with Nevins ending it to await for the courier with the video.

Meanwhile at the safehouse...

Doctor Franks arrived finally after being extremely busy at the emergency room. He had Doctor Ryan Dennison and another take over for him even though he was working a few hours before coming to the safehouse.

Doctor Franks cleaned up the wound on Jordan's shoulder before placing the bandages. Jordan was nervous every time the doctor had touched the sensitive areas of his shoulder. "Take it easy Jordan, I am almost done with the shoulder. You will be free to do anything you like here at the safehouse. I still have the rest of the day and evening working at the emergency room."

"Maybe Doc, you should consider changing your professional making it easier making money?" Jordan mockly with his response.

"No thanks! I decided a long time ago that I would stick it out no matter how many hours were involved working at the Manhattan Medical Center. " He was able to finish up with his shoulder, while the police officers moved away making sure all was all right outside to have the doctor leave without being tailed. Closing up his black medical bag, he was now ready to leave after drinking a quick glass of water in the small kitchenette.

He walked out looking up into the sky with the darkening of the clouds. "It looks like it's going to rain soon."

"Yes, I know doctor. We need to watch you drive off. Please use this special phone set up to call us for anyone that might be tailing you back to the hospital." Officer Wallace stated with handing him the phone and number located on the back.

"I will be sure to use it. If and when I see anyone Officer Wallace, I would hate to have Jordan injured further as myself and your officers here at the safehouse." He announced with feeling droplets began to fall from the skies. "I must go now before I am caught into a potential downfall of rain.

Officer Wallace without any jacket ran back into the motel room to check on his associates and Jordan. All of a sudden there was a clap of thunder without no lightening. "Jordan are you alright? Standing away from the window.

"I never really liked thunder for when I was growing up over the years. My father used to always call me a sissy." He noted with moving into the kitchenette to make himself something to munch on as with a drink.


	17. Chapter 17

Ascending into Darkness

Chapter 17th

Jordan 's stomach was bothering him slightly as he tried to eat in the small kitchenette. He decided to take the medication that Doctor Franks had given to him earlier for an upset stomach just after he had given him the pain medication. He had mention it was going to happened to his patient.

Placing the sandwich back into the small frig, he needed to lay down instead with his shoulder beginning to hurt. He headed for the bedroom to sleep mentioning it to the security personnel watching him. Meanwhile outside it continued to thunder and now raining hard with blowing wind that is going to last an hour or so.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Police Commissioner Nevins for the past twenty minutes has been watching the security video in his office. He was waiting for the best part of seeing who had entered his office to place the electronic bug. Having made himself a drink of Scotch. Finally it showed the two goons of his Deputy Commissioner, as Carey outside with the two handed him a small package into his hand. This action really pissed off Nevins finishing his drink to make another.

The video continued showing the two working for Carey and no doubt involved as well with the killing of the grocery store owner and shooting the young actor Jordan Montgomery. Shutting it off in anger before hitting his hand into the desk to have him cry out in pain.

Nevins picked up his phone to call Captain Kate Beckett at the 12th precinct. She had just finished talking to her husband at the Loft. She was extremely worried that something was going to happened. It was a moment later when her office phone had gone off having to be the Police Commissioner. She was even more worried about his office's reputation. "Beckett, 12th precinct. Sir, did you find out who had entered your office?"

"I did. It was those two men with the sketches given by Jordan. Plus Carey handed them the small package outside my office. Are you ready to send officers here to arrest the bastard. He's in his office filing a report." Phil Nevins replied with anger.

"Very well sir, I will send a team of officers right away. I am really sorry sir about all this." She stated with sadness in his voice looking outside her office with the team waiting to be given the word.

"I am as well Kate. Remember, we need to try and keep this quiet until we catch Carey's two goons. I will be staying in my office until Carey is taken away." He hangs up the phone to start with his paperwork after placing the video into his draw for now after taking it out of the projector.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Kasem Carey was working on his field report from other officers. He had come from downstairs talking to the local reporters on different matters in regard to the city's police protection, drugs, public and three other areas. Carey needed a breather for a moment with getting up to pour himself a cup of coffee to give him a energy boost.

Afterwards he sat back down again to drink his black coffee to finish up the last few lines. Relaxing and thinking. There was a knock on his door without his secretary calling him. He had found this rather strange with getting up to head for the door. He opens it to see five police detectives that he remembered from the 12th precinct.

"I am Lt. Jose Alverez of the 12th precinct, we are here to arrest you, Kasem Carey and take you into custody for a number of charges one of them for the murder of the grocery store owner Carmine Lombardo and the shooting of the witness Jordan Montgomery. Place the cuffs behind his back Sergeant Anderson."

"With pleasure Lt." Anderson replied with pulling out the cuffs from his pants pocket underneath his weather jacket with the rain still coming down outside.

"I need to be calling my lawyer gentlemen." He asked with Anderson placing his wrists behind his back.

"Maybe later, right now we are taking you to a special detention area. We need to take you out the back away from any of the snooping reporters to get a story." Lt. Alverez said indicating to his other officers to check the hallway.

"Sir, the hallway is clear." Officer Jenkins came inside to say to the detective in charge.

"Let's go quickly everyone." Lt. Alverez pushed Carey to start moving fast out of his office heading for the back stairs instead of the elevator. Anderson push opened the door leading down to the stairs walking down four levels until they reached the back entrance...

Reaching outside with the downpour and thunder. They ran to the three vehicles with Carey running the best he could with the cuffs behind his back. He was angry at himself for letting this happen to him in the first place.

Once they reached the vehicles drench to the hilt. Officer Jenkins pushed Carey into the back seat almost falling onto his side before the officer was able to pull him up straight, while getting in himself to keep an eye out on him. Sergeant Anderson would be driving to head for the detention area in the Bronx making sure they aren't tailed by the reporters.

Lt. Alverez getting in next to him pulled out his cell phone to call Beckett at the 12th precinct letting her know they had Carey in custody...


	18. Chapter 18

Ascending into darkness

Chapter 18th

Meanwhile at the Loft. Mystery Writer Richard Castle were going over the details of making the Loft safe with Detective Javier Esposito and Ryan to continue to search for Darcy and Frank in case they show up on the grounds.

Castle after much debate with his wife Kate were able to have the children move out to stay with Martha and Alexis until the case is over. Martha and Alexis will have plenty of help with the nannies and housekeeper to make sure the three are safe and mentally sound being away from their parents.

"Epsosito, I just don't know why they haven't made their move now that Carey has been arrested?" Castle said standing inside the kitchenette of the Loft.

"Did you forget Castle, no one knows Carey has been arrested? Police Commissioner Nevins and the 12th precinct has a new blackout going on until we catch Darcy and Frank." As he sips his coffee sitting down on a seat in the kitchen with Castle concerned.

"Actually with my mind on other things, I did forget about it Sergeant. By the way how many extra undercover officers do we have for this evening leading into the morning? Castle asked with looking at the time on his watch pulling the ban slightly on his left wrist.

"With your help Castle, we will have eight undercover officers including myself and Ryan." He snickered with his answer.

"Aren't you exhausted after working all day Espo?" Castle said with concern with his question while watching Sergeant Esposito begin to yawn slightly drinking his coffee.

"I can always stay here and take a nap, unless you have reasons I can't Castle?" Sergeant Esposito exclaimed with shifting in his seat waiting for his answer.

"I have no problem with it Sergeant. Please go upstairs to the second floor and take your pick in beds to take your nap. When do you want me to wake you with the nap?" Castle said...

"Two hours Castle, please be sure to contact Ryan with the walkie talkie outside in one hour. I don't wish to take any chances to have those two catching all of us off guard. Understand?" Esposito said with annoyance with his answer.

"I certainly do. I suggest you get going upstairs, Beckett is going to be home soon needing to call the detention center in regard to their new guest."

Esposito began to move with moving slowly up the stairs to the second floor. He found the first bedroom just perfect for his needs. He didn't bother to remove any of his clothing or shoes falling asleep instantly on the top of the purple quilt.

Moments later the front door opened with Castle turning to see his wife Kate Beckett walking inside. Even though he was ready to pull out his revolver from his black pants pocket.

"Jesus Castle, are you all right?" She asked with dropping her grey jacket and purse on the couch to move over to her husband.

"I am fine Kate. I was about ready to shoot when I saw it was you." He took in a deep breath into his lungs before taking another to relieve some of the tension.

She gave him a quick kiss onto his cheek. "Where is Sergeant Epsosito?"

"Upstairs taking a two hour nap before beginning the search on the grounds. I will be waking him up in one hour and 49 minutes. Have you spoken with Commissioner Nevins and the news blackout?" Castle responded with offering his wife a seat in the kitchen.

"I have Rick, everything is all set. While Carey is currently now in the detention center not happy on bit." She snickered with her comments.

"Too bad!" Castle didn't like the man after what he had done. "Are you hungry? I can make something quick before I need to wake Esposito. By the way I need to call Ryan on the walkie talkie."

"Go make something, while I call Ryan outside on the grounds." She smirked, while Castle moved towards the back of the counter to begin cooking. He had no idea at the moment what it was going to be until he checked with the frig.

Meanwhile outside the Loft grounds. Ryan sitting in the unmarked undercover vehicle was watching the rain starting to finally slow down with the thunder ending. He was feeling cold to the bones with drinking his warm coffee in the canteen supplied by Detective Esposito before going upstairs to the Loft.

He heard the buzzing sound of the walkie talkie laying next to him in the front seat. He picked it up with switching the button on to talk. "Detective Ryan, how can I help you, Captain?

"Any sign of Darcy or Frank downstairs?" She asked with turning to see Castle place a steak with the elements into the frying pan smelling wonderful to her nostrils.

"Nothing yet Captain Beckett! Now that the rain is letting up, I have a feeling their is going to be action later." Ryan said with energy in his voice and body.

"Keep your eyes open for now, Esposito will be joining you later. Other undercover officers will be joining in the search soon. Keep in touch." Beckett responded with shutting down the walkie talkie to move closer to the kitchen counter and watching Castle work his magic.


	19. Chapter 19

Ascending into darkness

Chapter 19th

Castle had gone upstairs to wake Sergeant Javier Esposito. When he had found Esposito in the first bedroom, he was sleeping on top of the purple quilt. Castle chuckled silently with the way the Sergeant was looking and laying on his right side.

Needing to wake him softly without having to scare him. Castle moved to the other side of the bed to touch his shoulder nudging him. He was able to hear the undercover officer moan before slowly waking up his sleepy eyes.

Castle waited a moment to try it again. Otherwise Esposito awaken looking up into the face of Richard Castle mystery writer with an odd expression on him. "Don't worry Castle, I am awake. I just need to throw some cold water onto my face before heading outside to meet Kevin. No doubt he's chomping at the bit waiting for me?"

"Actually he is to a certain extent Sergeant. Beckett has made some hot coffee for you and Ryan outside while searching the grounds." Castle replied with moving out of the bedroom to head downstairs to try and get some writing done on his laptop. Though he's going to keep his revolver close to him while in the kitchenette.

Esposito moved off the twin bed to head into the hallway bathroom to finish up his chores, along with the cold water on his face. It had woken him entirely placing the blue cotton towel back into place. Checking his weapon that was inside his pants, he needed to be sure he was going to be ready for any thing that might happen outside.

Walking downstairs. Kate Beckett in long silver sweats and a short sleeve black cotton top and slippers, handed him the container of coffee and a small bag with some goodies that she told him to open it later. "It's no longer raining outside, but it has gotten colder."

"Thanks for the warming Beck, and the coffee. I have better get outside before Ryan comes to look for me." Esposito opened the front door of the loft telling Beckett the usual warning about keeping the door locked.

Kate walked over to her husband sitting at the kitchen counter typing away on his laptop. "We should know soon on whether Darcy and Frank tries to show their faces on the grounds?" Castle exclaimed with Kate Beckett needing a hot cup of coffee to try and calm her nerves with the possible intrusion.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two hours later...A block away from Broome Street.

Darcy and Frank stopped their black SUV a block away from Castle's loft. Ron Darcy pulled out his forty five gun checking the barrel for bullets, along with his steel knife. Frank did the same not saying a word for a moment. "Are you ready Frank? Take no one alive with orders from Carey, he told me on the phone yesterday. This Jordan needs to be silent no matter who gets in our way. Understand?"

"Sure I do Darcy, but we are taking a huge gambit going tonight to try and take him out." Frank replied with the shake of his head.

"We needed to do this as quickly as possible with getting rid of the witness, and besides our photos are all over the tv, cable and Internet ever since the sketch artist was called in by the precinct." Darcy had announced with moving out of the driver seat turning off the engine and locking the door, as with Frank needing to do the same.

They quickly began to move towards the complex making sure not to be seen. Taking five minutes moving behind a large garbage bin. They waited for the older man smoking to move away, when in fact it was one of the undercover officers.

Ryan and Esposito sitting on the grey bench not to far from the garbage bin. "Jones is moving away having finished his smoking, he's going to head back to the underground parking lot." Ryan said softly into Javier's right ear.

"I see him." Esposito responded when all of a sudden he heard a noise. "Stay here Kevin, I need to investigate the noise." Moving up from the grey bench. He placed his hand into his pants pocket getting ready to pull out his gun.

Darcy and Frank didn't noticed Esposito. It was almost too late when Javi cried out telling the two to stop where they stand. He had pulled out his weapon from his pants pointing his revolver into Darcy's line of fire. Ryan ran over after hearing his partner call to him.

Just as Ryan arrived on the scene. Darcy tried firing his weapon at Esposito. However Javi was quicker with the quick firing two shots into him hitting his chest killing him instantly. Esposito fired his weapon in self defense and this is what exactly his partner Detective Kevin Ryan had seen as well. Esposito bent down to check for a pulse, while Ryan got on the walkie talkie to call for an ambulance and other police officials to come to the scene.

"Don't bother with the ambulance Ryan. He's dead! I suggest the coroner needs to be called to the scene." Esposito announced with Ryan talking on the walkie talkie, while Esposito pulled out his cuffs to place them on Frank and his rights. Other undercover officers on the grounds ran over to the pair seeing the body on the ground with two bullets to his heart.

Moments later the area was filled with police cars and the Coroner's van pulling up with Doctor Lisa Anderson with her tech Melanie. Captain Kate Beckett and Richard Castle were called upstairs in the loft about the shooting and finding the body of Ron Darcy being placed on a stretcher.

Beckett shaking her head, didn't believe this was going to happen. There was going to be an investigation into the shooting of Darcy and just what exactly happened.


	20. Chapter 20

Ascending into darkness

Chapter 20th

"Javi, please drink this to calm your nerves." Beckett replied from the living room of the loft handing her friend a Scotch on the rocks. While Castle was making one for himself, Ryan and his wife, while the investigation into the shooting of Darcy had began.

"I just can't believe this Beck that I am rattled over the shooting. I am going to tell you for the third time. I was defending myself with Darcy pulling his weapon on me. Ryan has backed me up with what had happened downstairs."

"I know Javi, however I don't know the investigating team will see it that way at first until all of the facts are in. And besides Police Commissioner Nevins no doubt will back you up with what has been going on lately and with the news blackout.

Richard Castle walked slowly over to his wife with her drink of Whiskey, while Ryan was finishing up his Bourbon. "Thanks Rick." She said with looking over at Esposito calming himself down with the drink.

"I need to call Sung Lee and let her know what has happened, she is going want to be at my side during the Internal Affairs investigation." He stated with taking another sip of his drink. "This is not going to be easy on me and Sung Lee, hopefully it will be mostly cut and dry."

"Let's hope so Javi. Finish your drink, we need to get some sleep with the Internal division needs to speak with us in the morning." Beckett requested with a long yawn.

"I still need to call Sung Lee letting her know I am on the way home, however I will mention some of what happened in order not to shock her with hearing it on the news." He placed his glass down onto the marble coffee table getting up to make the call to his wife currently trying to sleep at home worrying about her husband.

Dialing the number in the contacts on his cell phone. Sung Lee wasn't asleep but rather sitting up in the living room working on the laptop trying to keep herself busy. "It's Javi, Sung Lee, I will be coming home." He announced trying to keep his voice on a even keel.

"Why? What has happened Javi?" She asked with trying to stay calm in the living room of their apartment.

"I have been involved in a shooting that was in self defense. Captain Beckett and the entire precinct is up in arms with an Internal Affairs investigation starting in the morning. I will explain further when I arrive home Sung Lee."

"I will be waiting up for you, Javi. Do you require anything to eat ?" She asked knowing her husband really well for when it comes to situations like these.

"Please Sung Lee, I won't be able to fall asleep right away after what has happened tonight." He said with turning to face his partner and his friends. "I am leaving now. See you soon my wife." He said with ending the conversation to get himself together before leaving the Loft.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nine A.M. 12th precinct

Captain Kate Beckett drinking black coffee in her office was waiting for the Internal Affairs investigation team to arrive with needing to speak with Sergeant Javier Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan were waiting in the conference room near the processing cells on the fourth floor.

The elevator door opened up with three officers involved in the investigation walked over to Captain Beckett's office to introduce themselves. Even though Beckett had know them by reputation in the department. There was a knock on her door as she gets up to have them come inside.

"Captain Beckett, I am Lt. Robert Stevens, I am here to conduct the investigation of the shooting of Ron Darcy outside of Broome Street apartment complex. This is Sergeant Thomas Elroy and Lt. Jack Kindred they will be questioning Sergeant Epsosito and his partner Detective Kevin Ryan, while I have spoken to the rest of the undercover officers on the scene of the shooting."

"I understand your officers and the department will try to be very fair in trying to figure out the complete truth of what had happened last night." Beckett said with a deep breath and a small lump in her throat. "Gentlemen, shall we go speak with the two officers in the conference room?"

They headed out to begin walking towards the back of the bullpen for where the conference room was located...

Sergeant Esposito and Ryan were waiting anxiously inside the conference room when the door opened with Captain Kate Beckett and three officers involved in the investigation arrived on the scene. She was able to introduce the three men to Esposito and Ryan standing before being told to sit in order to begin with the questions.

Sergeant Thomas Elroy placed his yellow pad on the table to write down any notes that seems important to the investigation. "Sergeant Esposito, can you explain the situation leading up to when you spotted the two men coming out from the shadows?"

"Ryan and myself had noticed one of the undercover officers on a short smoke break standing near one of the garbage bins, while myself and my partner were sitting watching for anything out of the ordinary. However when the undercover officer moved off to head back to the underground parking lot to begin his search. While Ryan moved away slightly to have me stay back until I heard this strange noise and two shadows. I had no idea what it was until I continued to look around the noise and shadows."

"What happened next?" Sergeant Elroy asked with Captain Beckett watching her detective staying cool and collective.

"Both men came out of the shadows with me crying out for Ryan, as I pointed my revolver at the both of them to stop in their tracks. Just as Ryan arrived, Darcy pulled his weapon out on me, however I was quicker not giving him the chance to kill me first. So I fired hitting him in his chest twice." He said with a long,deep breath into his lungs.

"Do you think, you were too quick on the trigger to shoot Darcy and killing him?" Elroy asked with slight annoyance in his voice.

"No, I wasn't Sergeant. I believe, I was right in trying to defend myself before Darcy had pulled the trigger." Esposito responded with turning his glaze over to his captain and partner Kevin Ryan.

"Very well Sergeant Esposito, I don't have any further questions at this time." Elroy said with giving the questions over to Lt. Jack Kindred...


	21. Chapter 21

Ascending into darkness

Chapter 21st

Detective Kevin Ryan listening to his partner talk to Internal Affairs. He was up next with the questions with Lt. Jack Kindred started with the questions, while Sergeant Esposito was told to leave to stay in Beckett 's office until they called him back with the questions.

Richard Castle was sitting in her office working on his laptop when Sergeant Esposito escorted by one of the precinct police officers. "What's happening Bro?" Castle needed to asked with placing the top of his laptop down for the moment.

"They are talking to Detective Ryan with the questions. I have no idea just how well it's going Castle. However I do know Kevin is scared that he might not say the right thing. When in fact I know what he saw with Darcy pulling his weapon on me." Esposito had to maul over what he said to Castle.

"Don't worry Javi, everything will certainly work out. You two have been involved in other shootings over the years. You've always come out of it on the positive side of the decisions."

"I hope so! We both can't afford to lose our jobs right now with the rise in crime with-in the city and Tri-state region." Esposito said with Castle getting up to open the bottle desk draw to pour Javier and himself a drink to calm his nerves down slightly.

It was a half bottle of Whiskey left with Castle grabbing two small glasses from the bottle draw as well. He was able to pour a generous amount for the both of them.

"Thanks, I will certainly need this Castle."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lt. Jack Kindred standing in front of Kevin Ryan in the conference room, while Captain Beckett sitting was trying to hold her tongue with the questioning.

"All right Detective, please tell me what exactly you saw when your partner cried out for you?" Lt. Kindred asked with turning to look at the other two.

"I had watched Sergeant Frank Robarts head back to the underground parking lot with his post, while I left my partner on the bench near the garbage bin. It had stopped raining and the thunder earlier, so the temperature was slightly colder. Any rate I heard Sergeant Esposito cried out indicating to me something was wrong." He stated with a slight lump in his throat.

"Go ahead detective what happened next?" Lt. Kindred asked with making a note on his yellow pad.

Taking a deep breath before answering. "What I saw was Ron Darcy having pulled a gun on my partner, and for which I heard Javi telling him to put his weapon down. However he began to cock his revolver to shoot him, but Esposito was quicker defending himself with firing twice into his chest. Darcy fell to the ground for which I felt for a pulse finding nothing at all in his neck and wrist." Ryan says with a slight cough from the dryness of his throat.

"What did you do next?" Lt. Jack Kindred replied with the question.

"Sergeant Esposito asked me to call for additional police and the Coroner's van since Darcy was now dead, while his associate Frank Gillis was arrested in the process with charges that will be discuss by Captain Beckett and Police Commissioner Nevins." Ryan said with Captain Beckett getting up for a moment asking the Internal Affairs officers to stay in the conference room.

"Are you done right now with the questions? I will go into further detail with the charges against the two with one of them is murder with killing Carmine Lombardo of the Gardens Grocery store and where the witness Jordan Montgomery and actor currently in a safehouse once this case is closed." Beckett said with anger in his demeanor.

"This case needs to be closed quickly and including the fact we had heard about the electronic bug in Nevins office. Don't ask us how we had found out about it. Other wise we just have a few more questions for Sergeant Esposito tomorrow." Lt. Robert Stevens calmly said with a slight smirk showing up on his face.

"Very well, I will need to inform Sergeant Esposito to come back here tomorrow. While I continue to discuss the case with the three of you from Internal Affairs. Unless you plan on filing charges against him with the shooting of Darcy?" She responded with pounding her right hand on the table out of sheer frustration.

"At the moment, we have just the questions. Otherwise I suggest you tell the sergeant that he needs to stay close to home or the 12th precinct until tomorrow at the same time." Lt. Stevens relayed the information to the captain. She was anxious to finish the meeting with the three officers before talking to her friend Sergeant Esposito.

She watched Kevin Ryan leave the conference room. Leaving the Captain with the Internal Affairs officers trying to look for blood. "All right now gentlemen, what the hell was going on with those questions? This was supposed to be cut and dry since we all know that Darcy tried to shoot him first." She replied with anger once again pounding her hand only gentle this time.

"We know all of the details Captain Beckett. We just need to be sure leaving no loopholes with his story and Ryan's. We already know what to expect Beckett, especially with the police commissioner telling us to take it easy with the investigation. " Stevens stated with a half cock smile on his face that had Beckett steaming inside her gut. She had always hated having to deal with Internal affairs over the years, including when some of the earlier cases had involved her.

"Very well Gentlemen, we can talk further tomorrow in the morning with your questions for Sergeant Esposito. No doubt you have other cases to work on within the police department of New York City?" She said directed at the three of them staying calm getting up from their chairs in the conference room.

"Good day Captain Beckett!" Lt. Kindred says with packing up his things into a small brown briefcase.


	22. Chapter 22

Ascending into darkness

Chapter 22nd

Arriving down stairs to their offices for Internal Affairs, Lt. Stevens had walked in first into his own office with the other two following. He sat down slamming the file onto his desk. "I swear Captain Kate Beckett can be a real pain in the ass!" He stated with a cough of his throat.

"I agree Robert, however she is only trying to do her job with protecting her officers. And besides this case purely cut and dry with our decisions. Sergeant Esposito was simply defending himself." Lt. Kindred stated with pulling up a seat in front of his desk.

"True Jack. However we still need to follow up with the last of the questions in the morning before closing the file on the shooting. I don't need to have the Police Commissioner, Governor and the Mayor on our cases just because we might of not done our job properly. It's bad enough the press is going to have a field day once they find out about the true." Lt. Stevens place a hand through his brown hair as a sign of being tired.

"Maybe not at this time. Don't forget Captain Beckett wants to continue on with the news blackout?" Lt. Kindred says with his hands folded on his lap.

"Let's just hope we will be able to have them steer clear of what exactly has been going on. I do know that Captain Beckett's department will be working hard to keep it that way for the most part." Lt. Stevens responded with both officers agreeing.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sergeant Javier Esposito was told to go on home with coming back to work in the morning. It was going to give him the chance to get some sleep after the past few days. Stopping by at a deli getting sandwiches for himself and Sung Lee along with Coffee and Tea. He had placed the two bags on the side of him in his car while moving into the parking lot of his apartment complex. He had called his wife deciding to stay home awaiting for her husband.

She was extremely worried for him since, he's always had a strong personality. And now it felt like his persona ws losing ground needing to recharge himself with this madness of the shooting.

She was sitting in the spacious living area working on the laptop keeping her mind busy until she heard the front door opening. It had to be her husband or else she would be on the defensive with someone trying to break it. She waited a moment before hearing Javier's voice. She felt much better with placing the laptop onto the glass coffee table with closing the top down. "Are you alright Javi?" She asked with getting up to help him with his grey jacket, gloves and cap, while placing them into the small closet near the entrance of the front door.

"Exhausted, Sung Lee, I have to come back in the morning with Internal Affairs having some more questions." He said with Sung Lee taking the two bags from him.

"What more is to be asked about the shooting? When in fact Darcy was going to kill you first. It was surely self defense with your partner Ryan confirming it with being on the scene." She pulls out the Tea first before the coffee container.

"I realize that Sung Lee!" He emotionally exploded with taking the other bag to open it with pulling out the sandwiches. "Here, this one is yours." He said with handing her the chicken sandwiches filled with tomatoes, Lettuce, Mayo, Salt & pepper.

"Thank you, however Javi, please don't take out your frustration on me" She exclaimed with annoyance in her voice.

"I will try. Come on let's eat, I need to get some sleep before tomorrow's questioning Sung Lee." He began working on his Chicken Cutlet and Tea, while Sung Lee was drinking the coffee.

After they had finished with their food. Esposito asked his wife to join him in the bedroom making it easier for him to fall asleep with his wife by his side. "I will be there in a few moments Javi, why don't you change into your pajamas and relax." She replied with a smile trying to hide her upsetting nature for her husband.

"Very well Sung Lee, I will head into the bedroom for now and change." He said with moving his tired body towards the bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

Ascending into darkness

Chapter 23nd

Kasem Carey was brought to one of the interrogation rooms of the 12th precinct. Police Commissioner Plil Nevins with Beckett and Carey's lawyer. Carey wanted to talk to them to put together a deal to have himself protected involved with the operation, even though he was the boss.

"All right Carey, I will be here in case things get rather harsh with these two." His lawyer Gordon Lombar replied standing for the moment before sitting with placing his brown briefcase onto the table to make notes.

"Fine. I just want to be protected from anyone that might try to be rid of me. Understand Gordon?" He said with anger in his voice.

"Let's get started." Captain said with Nevins sitting next to her trying to hold his tongue. "When did you decide to put this operation together Mr. Carey?"

Shifting slightly in his seat. "Two years Captain Beckett, I was able to recruit a number of people to work with me with getting the operation off the ground. Lately too many mistakes had been made like with not knowing about the security camera in the hallway of the Police Commissioner's floor."

"What about the trucks that have been brought into the tri-state with the weapons and drugs?" Nevins said with annoyance with his demeanor.

"Those weapons and drugs worth $20 million dollars have been sold to the underground customers, however another shipment will be coming in tomorrow. You're able to catch them at the following address in Manhattan Captain Beckett as part of the deal." He stated with his lawyer not liking the idea of giving up all this information.

"I will get right on it with placing undercover officers at the site. Is there anything else Mr. Carey?" Kate turned to face Nevins on whether he had anything else to say.

"What about the books on how much was taken in lately from those shipments?" Nevins asked.

"My lawyer has the computer disk in his office, I asked him to hold it for me in his safe. He will be able to get it once he's leaves here with of course a police escort." Carey says with his lawyer agreeing to the idea with police protection.

"Now to my protection, I want the Witness Protection program to get me out of here to a secure area until this mess blows over. And once it's over I want a jail sentence for a couple of years depending on what the judge decides in the matter." Carey announced with Police Commissioner Nevins feeling his blood pressure rising.

"We will see what I can do with talking to Captain Donalds of the Witness Protection Office in Manhattan, even though his agents are all over the United States and overseas. " Nevins replied with seeing Carey's expression on his face feeling slightly better.

"Is there anything else Carey?" Captain Beckett needed to asked with the question. She still had the Internal Affairs officers to deal with downstairs.

"No, just be sure to protect me quick before I wind up dead." He had taken a deep breath in his lungs relieving some of the tension.

Moments later his lawyer, Beckett and Nevins left the cell area to have her head downstairs, while his lawyer with a police escort left the 12th precinct to drive on over to his office. Police Commissioner Nevins left for his own office with a press conference on other matters concerning the protection of the city.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Sergeant Esposito and his partner Kevin Ryan were waiting in the conference room for the Internal Affairs officers, along with Captain Beckett to arrive. The tension in the conference room was high with both officers on edge...

Moments later ...

The door opened with Captain Kate Beckett walked in alone. "I understand Internal Affairs will be here momentary Javi and Ryan." She stated with looking at both of her officers a real mess emotionally and mentally.

"It's about time they get here Beck, the tension with waiting is just too much too bare!" Esposito relayed the information to his friend and boss.

"I completely understand Javi. It's going to be over soon with the questions, they had been busy with other cases with-in the department."

It was at this time when the two Internal Affairs officers Lt. Jack Kindred and Lt. Robert Stevens walked in heading for their seats. "I am sorry, we are late. We were out in the field working on another case. We will try to keep this short with the questioning, even though the case it cut and dry."

"What is that supposed to mean Lt. Stevens?" Captain Beckett needed to asked with curiosity.

"Never mind Captain, we will get started with the questions." Lt. Stevens said with taking out his notes from the briefcase.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author notes: This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading...**_

Ascending into Darkness

Chapter 24th

"Sergeant Esposito, Internal Affairs needs to be sure that this type of incident will never happen again." Lt. Kindred made his statement to have Esposito at full attention.

"I can't say it will ever happened again Lt. Kindred, maybe not with me or even other officers. When it comes to defending oneself, I will do anything to protect myself from the criminal." Esposito relaxed slightly sitting in his chair.

"Do you think Sergeant that Carey had the biggest chance to try and kill you if not for you're being alerted from the noise and seeing the shadows?" Lt. Stevens asked the question this time with his pad sitting on the table.

"Quite correct sir, or else I would of been a dead duck leaving my friend and partner needing someone new to break in." Esposito responded making his partner very uncomfortable.

"You do realize that this shooting incident has all of the precincts nervous hoping that nothing like this happens again. But then again we have been keeping it quiet with the news blackout. However once the reports are released, the reporters will be having a field day. So I am warning you, sergeant that you're going to be under the gun once we have cleared you. And we will as of today stating in our reports that Ron Carey was killed by you in self defense that he had his weapon out and ready to be fired." Lt. Kindred says with a cool and collective tone of voice making everyone in the conference room feeling better about the entire situation.

Captain Kate Beckett felt happy that her officer won't be losing his job or be suspended. "Thank you, Lt. Kindred. By the way I have sent off the undercover officers to arrest those involved with the trucks coming into the city. We should bring in quite a haul with the weapons and drugs with-in the next 24 hours."

"Fair enough Captain. We will leave you to do your job, as with your detectives." Lt. Stevens stated with placing his pad back into his briefcase to leave.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next few days was extremely busy for everyone with tying up loose ends. Jordan Montgomery hearing about all of the arrests was glad in a big way, along with his shoulder healing. He would be able to be free of the protection to head home to his apartment in Manhattan and hopefully once he's clear medically. He will be able to see his agent and get back into his choice of acting parts.

Just prior to leaving the safehouse. Richard Castle and his wife Kate Beckett came to say goodbye to Jordan. He opened the front door when he saw the both of them asking to come inside for a few moments.

"Sure, please come on inside. I would very much like to say thanks for helping me out greatly with my life. I am just glad it's over with to start with my life once again." Jordan said sitting down on the chair while Castle and Beckett decided to stand.

"If ever Jordan, you need anything please call us either at the Loft or 12th precinct." Kate says with Castle handing him an envelope.

"Don't open it until we leave Jordan. Plus I spoke with an agent of mine from over the years. Once your shoulder is completely healed. His agency will be happy to help you out with acting jobs. This is the business card with two telephone numbers Jordan. Harrison is looking to hear from you soon to speak with the young man like yourself."

"I really don't know how to say thank you, Mr. Castle for all your done, and of course Captain Beckett. Tell me something, did you arrest those with the drugs and weapons?" He asked with concern with his question..

"We have Jordan. The case is now closed with everyone involved has been arrested and will be facing the judge soon. This includes Kasem Carey former Deputy Police Commissioner of New York City. He's being protected by the Witness Protection Program somewhere out of New York. I don't have the information as to where at this time." Beckett relayed the information the best she could.

"Jordan good luck with your career and life. We need to go now, I have a meeting with my publisher Black Pawn publishing , I was able to come up with a title for my new book "Ascending into Darkness". Hopefully it will be a big hit with the public."

"Thank you, again for coming." He watches the two leave the living area to head for the vehicle in front. While he goes to open up the envelope filled with $100 dollar bills. He will count it later when he arrives at his apartment complex. Right now he gathered up his things with a security officer helping him out with his things and driving him over as part of the deal to make sure he arrived home safe and sound.

888888888888888888888888888888

FINALE

Black Pawn Publishing

Gina was rather impressed with the new story, she was finishing up the last two chapters letting her ex husband that he had a big hit on his hands...She smiled with watching Richard Castle and his wife Kate leave the conference room heading home to their family arriving after spending time with Martha and other family to keep them safe away from the possible crime and violence...

Outside the conference room

"Gina was very pleased with the outcome of the story. She said it was your best work in years Rick." Kate said taking her husband's hand and didn't care who was watching.

"I know, I even surprised myself with the piece of work. I will be sure to send a copy to Jordan and the Police Commissioner." He smirked thinking about Phil Nevins and his up and coming press conference having picked out a new man for the Deputy 's position."

"Come on our children are looking forward to seeing us, Castle." Beckett replied with a single tear falling down on her cheek before wiping it away to begin walking for the elevator.

The End


End file.
